


Webclaws OTP Prompts

by DestinyForestWarrior



Category: Black Panther (2018), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aged up slightly???, F/M, I will go down with this ship!!!, Some random OTP prompts, They are both 16+ don't worry, Webclaws, smut - why not, teenagers will be teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyForestWarrior/pseuds/DestinyForestWarrior
Summary: I need some fluff after Infinity War.Have some Peter/Shuri.





	1. Falling Asleep

Shuri huffed out a chuckle as she eyed Peter who fell onto the bed beside her. “Shouldn’t you be worried about my brother?”

A grin crossed her boyfriend’s face. “Maybe. He trusts us, to a degree anyway.”

“I don’t trust myself.” Shuri teased as she watched Peter adjust himself under the covers. “Especially if you don’t have a shirt on.”

“Well, I would wear a shirt, but they keep going missing.” He stuck his tongue out at her.

Shuri giggled and rested her head on Peter’s chest, hearing his heart beat. Too much danger and pain had occurred in their short lives. Her fingers danced along his abdomen, and Shuri could feel his body shake in laughter.

“I wonder why that is.” Shuri hummed, raising an eyebrow at Peter when she propped her chin up.

Peter snorted, his hand finding the end of her shirt. “Well, could my girlfriend have something to do with it?”

“Me?” Shuri batted her eyelashes at him. “How could you accuse me of such a thing.”

The vigilante paused before a grin broke out and Shuri could barely let out her yelp before she was pinned to the mattress. She gasped, gazing wide up at Peter who could only smirk at her with something in his eyes that made her stomach flip in anticipation.

Peter lowered his head to her and breathed out into her ear. “Well, I know for a fact you don’t have any Star Wars shirts, my princess.”

“What will you do about it?” Shuri whispered back, a sense of serenity surrounded the couple. She didn’t want to risk talking too loudly in case she did disturb the peace.

A low hum as Peter regarded her carefully. “Well, I would like to do something about you wearing it…” He trailed off and began to slightly tug the shirt up. He paused when he heard Shuri’s breath hitch and her back arch slightly to let Peter pull the shirt off her.

A smirk tugged at his lips. “But, I’m sure T’Challa will kill me if I ravished you.” Peter hummed. “Though ‘ravish’ is not the word that would be used.”

Shuri huffed when Peter moved away from her. “Seriously, Parker?!” She almost screeched when he could only laugh at her displeasure. 

“What?” Peter tugged her back to him, even though she pretended to struggle to get out of his grip. However, Peter knew that Shuri was not even going to go far. “I’m just saying. I quite like being alive, I don’t need a protective brother murdering me.”

“I would defend you.” Shuri said, stretching slightly before settling down beside him. “After all, my brother wouldn’t want his baby sister to be sad.”

Peter laughed. “Well, thank you, I guess.”

The princess and Spiderman drifted in and out of sleep slightly as the time passed.

Shuri hummed, eyes fluttering shut as she felt Peter’s arm wrap tighter around her waist. His fingers lightly traced her skin through the shirt, but it still made her giggle.

“Pete, stop it.”

“What?” Peter asked, turning his head to look at her through bleary eyes.

“That’s ticklish.” Shuri giggled, her frame shaking with suppressed laughter.

Peter’s fingers pressed harder into her side and she let out a loud laugh.

Suddenly footsteps echoed down the hallway. Shuri covered her mouth, and tried to bury her head into Peter’s chest, except her boyfriend was making being quiet very difficult. Especially when his fingers dipped under her shirt and pushed it up slightly to brush against her skin.

Peter ducked his head and whispered. “So, how quiet can you be, princess?”

“Stop it.” She lightly swatted his shoulder and he chuckled. “I don’t know who that is…”

While Peter could inform her that it is T’Challa, and he tugged Shuri up to nip at her ear.

Shuri yelped and a knocked echoed on the door. “Peter! Shuri! Go to sleep!”

“Fuck off, T’Challa!” Shuri yelled back and huffed.

The footsteps echoed down the hall and Peter rubbed her arm slightly.

“We should go to sleep, babe.” Peter murmured.

Shuri frowned but nodded. Soon she had drifted off the sleep with Peter rubbing her arm and side. He was also singing a slow song in Italian, which made Shuri feel incredibly tired.

Peter also found himself drifting off when Shuri’s warmth embraced him. His eyes slipped shut and his arms tightened around Shuri, making her shuffle closer to him.


	2. Slow Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the first kiss of WebClaws in this story, cause why not
> 
> After the war against Thanos (and they are separated).

Shuri gasped, sitting awake as her hands clutched at the blankets that pooled at her lap. Tears pricked at her eyes as she raised a hand to try and wipe them away.

“Peter…” Shuri whispered, looking around her room but knew that Peter wouldn’t be there.

He was not even her boyfriend, but he was safe in America at the Avengers Compound. Looking at the time in Wakanda, Shuri knew that Peter was most likely asleep or working on something for someone else.

Should she call him?

She could, but would he appreciate it?

She decided to call him anyway, the war against Thanos was still fresh in everyone’s minds. In fact, almost everyone that had come in direct contact with Thanos were staying at the Compound until they had relaxed and stopped suffering nightmares as much. While Wakanda was sceptical, Nakia and Ramonda, even Shuri, ran the country for the time being.

The princess stumbled towards her desk to call Peter, not even knowing where he was but remembered that both had each other as contacts. He always took his phone with him everywhere, so it would be beside him, that or Karen and Friday will inform him if Shuri tried to call him.

It rang three times and Shuri was convinced Peter wouldn’t pick up, but soon Peter was answering the video call.

“Shuri? You do know that it is one am here, right?” Peter’s voice was thick with sleep.

Honestly, it also sounded way to sexy for Shuri to be able to focus.

“Well, I know. It’s seven am here. Sorry for waking you.” She sounded sad, and it immediately made Peter perk up.

Peter shook his head and yawned, covering his mouth with his hand. “Nah, it’s fine. What’s wrong? You rarely face time me.”

“Nightmare.” Shuri blurted out. “I had a nightmare about you.”

The other teenager - were they teenagers? They were both eighteen, and that was the age that a lot of countries considered people adults – looked at her with bleary eyes.

He rubbed his eyes. “What happened, Princess?”

Shuri looked down as she sat back down on the edge of her bed. “I…I don’t…I don’t want to remember it. I know there was blood everywhere.”

There was silence, but Peter could only stare at her, a look Shuri didn’t recognise but she looked back down at her lap. She refused to see his expression.

“Okay…Wait…” Peter spoke, his voice sounded distant as he turned the face time off turning it into a normal phone call. “I’ll talk to you later tonight.”

“Peter!” Shuri tried to call out but Peter ended the call.

She chocked on a sob.

The day passed uneventfully. T’Challa returned to Wakanda in the afternoon and spent as much time as he could with Nakia. Ramonda and Okoye could only smirk at Shuri who was very confused.

Well, she did spend the entire morning complaining about what Peter did to her. The smirks from Okoye became more devious when T’Challa had returned.

Shuri assumed that it meant that T’Challa will soon know of her crush. He already knew of it though, and constantly pestered her about if she’d done something about it.

Shuri wailed as she collapsed on the chair, as Nakia and T’Challa watched her in amusement. “I hate him!”

“No, you don’t.” T’Challa chuckled.

“I do!”

“Nope.”

“He’s the worst!”

“So you say.”

“I do say, and it’s true.”

“Is it?”

“Yes!”

“Okay then.”

Nakia snickered at the sibling exchange as T’Challa could only run a hand down his face in exasperation at the actions and dramatics from his younger sister.

Nakia stood up and brushed Shuri’s hair out of her face. “Why don’t you head to the gardens? I’ll call you when dinner is ready.”

Shuri scowled, before almost stalking out of the room. T’Challa and Nakia shared a look.

T’Challa nodded, as Nakia kissed his cheek. Quiet words murmured between the two of them.

Shuri looked at the garden as she delved further and further into the nature. Why on Bast did Nakia and her brother want her in the gardens? She wasn’t a child, even though he knew her actions were a little childish.

Suddenly she was hit with the reminder of what woke her up that morning.

Blood and Peter’s dying body.

Shuri held back a scream, but then stiffened when she heard rustling of bushes. She realised that she didn’t have her gauntlet bands, and Shuri cursed herself for her idiocy.

“Princess?” Shuri froze.

“Peter?” Her voice was almost a broken whimper.

Peter walked out from the bushes, a smile on his face. He looked ridiculous. He had some leaves in his hair that he brushed out with his hands, a chuckle escaping his lips.

“Sorry, I asked T’Challa if I could come along after I heard about your nightmare. I should’ve told you, but I wanted to keep it a surprise.” Peter explained, shaking his head.

Even if he looked like he was roughed up, Shuri knew that she liked him roughed up. Made him seem like the Avenger and hero that he was. The princess couldn’t deny that it was hot. It was extremely hot.

Shuri stepped forward before hesitating, then leaped herself into his embrace.

He spluttered out in shock as his arms wrapped around her and used his usual stickiness to keep his feet firmly planted on the ground and not fall backwards. Peter stepped back slightly in order to adjust his grip on the princess.

“Shuri?” Peter asked. 

Shuri hummed, but leaned her head back, tilting it to the side as Peter lowered her back to the ground. “Peter?”

Peter placed his hands on her shoulders, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

Shuri opened her mouth and Peter surged forward to press his lips to hers.

The Wakandan gasped in shock at the action, her hands immediately clutched at his shoulders. The kiss was slow and calming, and it was more reassuring to Shuri than calling Peter earlier that day.

She also noticed that it was nearing sun set and wondered if this was going to happen. She pulled back from the kiss and opened her eyes to look at Peter.

Peter was eyeing her with clear attraction. He hummed as he leaned forward once more. “Please tell me if I’m over stepping my boundaries, princess.”

“You aren’t.” Shuri’s lips quirked upwards. “Believe me, I think my brother had a part in this.”

“Yeah, he did.” Peter chuckled, before pressing his lips to hers once more.

Shuri hummed, the kiss was slow once more, and she didn’t have the urge to turn it faster. It was peaceful now. She let out a sigh, opening her mouth and wanting to urge Peter to do the same. Except, the nuisance, kept his lips shut, but she could feel the smirk he had.

Peter pulled back this time. “So…Will you be my girlfriend?”

Shuri nodded. “I should, considering I did reciprocate your kisses and advances.” She laughed when Peter blushed.

“It would be strange if you didn’t.” Peter laughed in agreement.

The two stood in the gardens and Shuri muttered quietly. “I’m still going to kill my brother.”

“Okay, then.” Peter nuzzled her neck as he pulled her into his embrace. “Come back to America with me, just for a while. T’Challa will remain in Wakanda.”

Shuri hummed. “Well, I’ll certainly have to get permission first.”

Peter grinned. “I am certain that they’d let you. Even if eyebrows may raise.”

Shuri pulled back and narrowed her eyes at Peter who let out a bark of laughter as she punched his chest. “Shut up! What if someone heard you?!”

“What could they do to me?” Peter cackled, not even bothering to defend himself from her onslaught of attacks.

T’Challa paused when he heard Shuri’s agitated screeches and Peter’s laughter, he raised an eyebrow at Nakia who only shrugged. She was just as confused as he was.


	3. Surprise Hug

Peter stared at Shuri who was focused on her designs and diagrams. She seemed to be ignoring everything around her, and something had jumped into Peter’s mind.

He padded towards her and kept his steps quiet. While Peter knew it was stupid to do anything to her normally, it was late. Also, Peter’s prom was coming up in a few weeks, and Shuri had agreed to come along.

On the promise that she wouldn’t overexert herself.

She was doing just that, and Peter was not impressed with his girlfriend hurting herself.

Standing behind her, Peter weighed the pros and cons before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her. He also made sure to trap her arms by her side and pressed his forehead to the back of her neck.

Shuri jumped and almost screeched.

“Shuri…”

The said person relaxed within her boyfriend’s arms. “Peter, don’t do that to me.” 

Peter huffed. “You promised.” He knew he almost whined, but he couldn’t be bothered.

Shuri opened her mouth before groaning. “I’m not tired, Parker.”

“You are hurting yourself.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Stop denying it. That’s what I do.”

“Exactly, you end up worse than I do. You are the one who gets into danger.”

A laugh escaped Peter at the indignant words. Of course, he knew Shuri was going to bring up the fact he is Spider-Man to try and argue her case. What she was doing was not as bad as him, but seriously Peter couldn’t handle it if she ended up hurting herself.

“Karen and Friday can only warn us too late if you are too tired and then hurt yourself in the lab.” Peter argued, tugging her away from her work. “Come on, it’s late, and you haven’t slept in a while.”

Shuri grumbled but allowed herself to be dragged away. Peter felt her eyes on him before she stumbled and almost fell, Peter catching her before she could hit the ground.

He swept her up into his arms, despite the splutter of protest that emitted from her, and entered the elevator to be sent to the family floor where his room was.

“Friday, the family floor, please.” Peter spoke, and the elevator started to move.

Shuri mumbled. “I don’t understand why I have to be on another floor if you get to be in the family wing.”

Peter chuckled. “The adults don’t fully trust us, babe.”

“Don’t know why.” Shuri huffed. “You are the most honourable person I’ve ever met. You wouldn’t do anything to me, no matter what I do.”

“Or you just haven’t succeeded.” Peter teased as he left the elevator and soon they saw Pepper walking down the hallway.

“Hello, Peter, Shuri. Going to bed?” Pepper asked, raising an eyebrow at the two teenagers.

Peter smiled. “Hello, Ms Potts. Yeah, Shuri was getting tired and could’ve hurt herself if she remained in the lab for any longer.”

Shuri tried to protest and argue with her boyfriend but felt a wave of tiredness wash over her. While she knew it was just her body caving into something that she had just brushed aside for a long time.

Pepper could only smile back at them, as she lightly ruffled Peter’s hair. “Go on, get some rest. You two will need to be full rested by the end of the week. Or have you forgotten the wedding?”

Shuri grinned as Peter spluttered out countless apologies, but he soon hurried back down to her room with her. The door shut behind the pair, and Peter dropped Shuri onto his bed, and she stood up to go through Peter’s wardrobe to find some clothes to change into.

Peter rolled his eyes as Shuri changed in the room. She was seriously testing his patience, and she relished in it.

She could only laugh when Peter glanced at her to see her just as she began to pull on one of his shirts. Her skin seemed to dance under the light of his room, and it was quite dim because bright lights still disturbed him and anything brighter would result in the two of them being more alert and awake.

“Stop it.” Peter grumbled, his face flushed.

“Is it working?” The princess smirked.

Peter didn’t respond which was the only answer Shuri needed.


	4. Nightmare and Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri has a nightmare, thankfully she has Peter
> 
>  
> 
> It was a suggested prompt

Peter stirred awake, his eyes blinking open slowly as he took in his surroundings. He was in Shuri’s bedroom, after a long conversation with T’Challa and Okoye about it, and Shuri locking them in her room until they gave up.

Regardless, they both knew Peter wasn’t going to do anything to Shuri, and if he tried anything she didn’t want then he would die to her own hand.

Suddenly, Peter realised why she had woken up.

Shuri was whimpering and clutching her blankets to her chin. A look of pure distress had contorted her beautiful features. Peter shifted towards her, hand hovering over her shoulder.

Should he wake her?

She was suffering from a nightmare, he probably should.

How would she react?

Not well, if past nightmare experience has taught him anything.

Peter paused when the scent of tears hit his senses. He moved and placed his hand lightly on her shoulder on top of the blanket.

“Shuri? Babe? Wake up.”

A light shake made Shuri pause in her crying before the tears came harder.

She whimpered out words that Peter could hear loud and clear.

“No…Brother…Don’t…Dead…No…You…Peter…Love…Mother…”

Peter pressed a kiss to her temple. “Shuri, baby, come on. It’s a nightmare.”

He wanted to say it wasn’t real, but it was real—it did happen. If what he could gather from her jumbled words, then he knew what she was seeing.

Shuri jerked, as if brought back to the awake world from Peter’s presence and his words. Her eyes shifting to his, full of tears and her cheeks were tear stained.

“Peter…”

Peter wiped her tears away, his fingers pressing against her skin softly. “Babe, what was it?”

Shuri sniffed and tried to sit up. “I…Is T’Challa…?”

“He’s fine, babe.” A kiss lingered on her wet cheek.

Peter laid Shuri back down on her bed and rested beside her. Her head rested on his chest, curling to his side, and while Peter wasn’t wearing a shirt—it’s too hot for that often even at night. And Shuri’s bedroom was always warmer than the rest of the castle.

He had a feeling because it made him not wear a shirt, a thought that unsettled Peter at first now made him feel much more confident.

Shuri sighed deeply, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. “Don’t…Don’t leave me.”

“I won’t.”

Suddenly, Shuri jerked up, eyes wide.

“What?” Peter asked, concerned. His senses didn’t go off indicating something was wrong, so he had no idea what had made Shuri was shocked.

“You called me ‘babe’.” Shuri whispered, sounding embarrassed and Peter could see the hint of a blush upon her cheeks. “You’ve never called me that before.”

Peter felt embarrassment flooding him. “You don’t like it?”

Shuri shook her head before resting her head back on his chest. “No, quite the contrary. I liked it.” She pressed a soft kiss to his collar bone. “I’d love it if you continued.”

“Okay…Babe.” Peter chuckled, hand curling around her waist. “If you say so.”

A laugh and then Peter kissed her hair. “Go to sleep, my princess. I’m not going anywhere, T’Challa is okay, Vision is back alive with Wanda, and everyone else is also alive.”

“Okay.” Shuri whispered, settling to try and go back sleep. “So, you aren’t going to be gone when I wake up?”

“No way, I’ll stay here until you wake up.” Peter promised.

Shuri sighed deeply, her wet cheeks had dried, and Peter could hear when she faded into sleep. It was only when she did, did Peter copy her and fall asleep as well. He wanted to triple check that Shuri was with him, solid form, and thankfully his mind reassured him that she was fine and not going anywhere.

 

When the sun rose, Peter waved his hand and the room curtains closed, shutting out the bright light.

Shuri shifted and her lips turned upwards into a smile.

“Peter…”

“The sun isn’t up yet, let’s stay here.”

“All day?”

“If you allow it.”

“I do, I’m not sure if my brother and mother will approve.”

Peter laughed, nuzzling her cheek and kissing her on the lips. “Sleep, princess. I’ll watch over you.”

Shuri hummed. “I don’t need a guard.”

“You never know. I’ll be honoured to be your personal guard.”

“Personal guard with benefits?” Shuri teased, eyes blinking open.

Peter swore Shuri looked stunning and beautiful right then. Just woken up, with the early sun rays creeping into the room shedding in a warm glow. Her skin seemed to shine, eyes sparkling, and her body was fully relaxed as she let herself give into Peter—allowing him full control of their situation.

It was rare, and only when they were in bed or going to sleep/waking up. They never did anything more than making out, Peter too uncertain and worried to go any further. It drove Shuri insane sometimes, but Peter deserved it—always indicating something and then leaving her hanging. Recently, it had become a joke for him, always teasing her, but he always got his karma when Shuri would send him random messages that were certainly not innocent.

Shuri drifted back to sleep, Peter rubbing her back underneath her shirt. It was actually his shirt, but Shuri always looked better in his clothes.

So he wasn’t going to complain.


	5. First Time *MATURE*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri and Peter are both 19+ in this chapter
> 
> I don't know how I feel about this chapter overall, I need to get better at writing this sort of stuff without shying away from it XD - I also had this finished like three days ago

Shuri pulled Peter into a kiss as she walked backwards to the bed, the door shutting behind Peter who hissed and pulled back for a brief moment. His eyes were half lidded, dark with lust but also tiredness.

Shuri whined lowly in her throat, almost keening for Peter’s attention, as if sensing Peter’s tiredness from the fight.

The fight was longer and harder than they had been expecting. Something that was originally going to be 24 hours lasted almost an entire week. It got so difficult that they had to call in T’Challa and White Wolf even though they both weren’t Avengers.

Everyone had wounds, and Peter more so because his suit got destroyed so he ended up removing it for a while. Except he shouldn’t have done so, thankfully Tony was always keeping an eye on the youngest hero and was able to prevent him from becoming a human skewer.

Shuri was not happy to hear that Peter was going to be gone for six more days. When he returned with a few stab wounds and bruises littering his body Shuri had gone into a full-on panic.

Peter eyed Shuri who looked disappointed. Something filled him, he knew it was lust, and instead of teasing Shuri or making her disappointed Peter decided to go through with it.

He was still alive and wasn’t going anywhere.

Peter grabbed her arms, and lowly growled in his throat.

Shuri tensed. “Peter?”

Peter silenced her with a look as he pushed her onto his bed and crawling above her. He was fully aware of what he was doing, and if Shuri was scared or made any motions to not wanting to go any further he would back off. He just hoped she wouldn’t, he could only control his spider instincts to a degree in this kind of situation.

“Tell me if you don’t want it.” Peter said, voice low.

Shuri took a deep breath. “I want it.”

Peter sighed, fully relaxing, and began to nuzzle her neck. “Good, good.”

She keened, tilting her head back, letting Peter have more access to her neck. “This isn’t how I was expecting this to happen.”

Peter chuckled, tongue drawing around her ear. “Then what were you expecting?”

“Something a bit more…I dunno…” Peter sensed the embarrassment fill her, as she looked away. “I guess I’m a romantic and cliché.”

“Not a bad thing.” Peter hummed, nudging Shuri’s legs apart so he could settle between them easily. “Next time, I promise, princess.”

Shuri blinked up at her boyfriend, curling a leg around his waist. “I don’t care, Peter. If this is going to be our first time, let it be.” She placed her hands on his shoulders and dragged her finger tips across the scars that adorned his chest and back. “I…I don’t mind, and I want it.”

Peter nodded slowly, leaning back over his girlfriend, his hands resting beside her head. Body shifting slightly to properly adjust. Shuri’s legs wrapped around his waist, hooking behind his lower back, a slight laugh escaping her lips as Peter brushed his nose against hers.

“Babe.” Peter drawled, moving and felt their crouches brush. “Mine.” His tone turned a bit possessive, before he was shaking his head. He didn’t want to be possessive, they belonged to each other.

He ducked his head to bite at her neck, wanting to leave visible marks wherever he could. To show the world that Shuri was his. Something that he might hate in the morning, but for now he didn’t care about the ramifications.

Shuri groaned. “Peter…Clothes…”

Hissing, Peter dropped Shuri’s legs and proceeded to remove his socks and pants, dropping them to the floor. He eyed Shuri as she tugged off her shoes, socks, pants and shirt, and leaned forward to press his lips to her stomach, slowly kissing it as his hands came to her hips to hold her in place. She laughed and arch her back.

“Peter…” She whined, her hand coming to her bra to remove it but stopped when Peter grabbed her hands and batted them away.

“Let me.” His voice was silky smooth as he took in Shuri’s appearance.

Huffing, Shuri nodded and bit her lips as Peter’s lips trailed higher and higher up her chest, coming to her bra. Curling a hand around her back, Peter lifted her slightly to let her fingers undo it. It didn’t take him as long to get it off, but when Shuri began to laugh at his annoyance, he bit down right under her breast. Gasping, Shuri’s hands came to his hair and tugged on the end of the strands.

Shuri’s skin tasted sweet, almost like honey with a tang of strawberries and something that could only be described as Vibranium. Peter reached her lips once more and the resulting kiss was one more ferocious than the previous ones that night, more desperate.

Fingers dug into his back, and Peter growled, almost snapping. Shuri shifted, her legs had not wrapped around Peter’s waist again, eyes were heavy as they tried to observe Peter’s expression, but it gave nothing away to his much smarter girlfriend. But as she was so intelligent, Shuri already had an idea of what Peter was thinking.

Peter groaned, before quickly removing his boxers and tugging down Shuri’s own underwear. Fear and unease flooded Shuri, and it shocked Peter when he saw his usually brash and confident girlfriend try to hide away from him.

“Baby? What is the matter?” He asked, cupping her chin to look at him. “Don’t be shy.”

Shuri tried to keep her eyes on his face but he could see her gaze flutter down his body. Peter chuckled, and left kisses down her body.

“Beautiful, stunning, amazing.” Peter purred, his voice sending shivers down Shuri’s body. “The best girlfriend.” His hands trailed down her sides, sliding under her ass.

“Stop that.” Shuri blushed.

“Just telling the truth. You know I can’t lie for shit.” Peter smirked, raising an eyebrow and he brushed his lips on her hip bone.

He was close to her, and could feel her body tense in anticipation, and when he finally kissed her clit she moaned. Pain shot down his body when Shuri’s fingers pulled too hard on his hair, but he retaliated with a swift bite to her thigh. 

Peter’s tongue traced her body as he moved back up. His fingers remained closer to her core, and lightly stroked the nub that made Shuri moan louder, trying to rock up into his grasp.

“Peter.”

“Shuri.”

He kissed her ear, and slipped a single finger into her, causing her to jerk in surprise. Her eyes growing wide as she stared up at him.

“Peter, please…Don’t tease.”

Peter hesitated. “But…”

“I can take it.” Shuri laughed. “I am the daughter of the late Black Panther, and the sister of the current Black Panther. I promise, I’ll stop you if it hurts.”

Pursing his lips, Peter slowly nodded, and tugged her up into his arms so they were both on their knees. Resting their foreheads together, Peter still stroked her softly to get her more relaxed, if she tensed it would be more painful for her and uncomfortable for him. While the spider part of his mind screamed at him to just take Shuri, he knew he had to be slow and careful. It was their first time, and of course it wouldn’t be perfect.

But he would never forgive himself if he caused her pain that he could’ve prevented.

Peter sighed, closing his eyes. “Not yet.” His fingers curling inside Shuri making her gasp and pressed her lips to his neck.

“It will always hurt the first time.” Shuri argued, not wanting this to be drawn out.

Peter wanted her to come once before they continued. His hand held her as she seemed to crumble in his grasp, body shaking as she cried out when pleasure over took her. Peter could smell the scent of her release heavy in the air and moved his hand once she had calmed down enough. It had not been the first time they had gotten this far, but they always stopped before they continued – afraid. 

Peter raised his hand to his mouth and licked her juices off his fingers, which made Shuri blush and splutter like a primary school girl.

It never failed to amuse Peter and feed his ego that he can make the princess of Wakanda turn into a blushing mess.

Peter laid her back down on the sheets and covered her body with his own. “You can still back out.”

“Such a gentleman.” Shuri whispered, hands pushing Peter’s hair out of his eyes. “But no, you can continue. Go ahead.”

He nodded and leaned over to his bedside drawer, praying that there was a condom in there. Though knowing Scott and Rhodey, and their teasing habits, they probably left a few. They never stopped giving him shit. 

His fingers found a condom, and quickly checked the expiry date before Shuri took it out of his hands.

“Can I?” Her voice was laced with seduction, and Peter would be lying if he said she couldn’t. So, he just nodded his head.

She ripped the condom open and pulled it over his cock, and let her fingers linger for much longer than was necessary. Peter shivered at her touch and hissed quietly.

“Shuri, don’t. You go on about me teasing you and then you do it back to me.”

Shuri laughed. “It’s not that great when it’s being done to you, now is it?”

“Shut up.” Peter lurched forward and connected their mouths once more, shifting and felt Shuri’s hand drop and move back to his shoulders.

After a few moments of adjusting themselves, Peter’s dick slightly brushed Shuri who bucked her hips at the sensation. Curling a hand around Shuri’s waist, Peter slowly slid into his girlfriend, groaning lowly in his throat. Shuri’s finger tips dug into his shoulder, and the hero could smell tears in the air, however he didn’t stop (Shuri would certainly kill him).

Reaching the hilt, Peter lifted his head, and panted to take control of his body.

Shuri’s eyes were watery but she smiled through it all. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back.

“Just wait a bit, Pete.”

“Of course, my love.”

Peter bit her neck, and then ducked his head further to suck her upper chest, both of his hands already occupied. His left hand was keeping himself up while the other had lifted Shuri’s waist up. He pressed butterfly kisses across her skin that he could reach.

Shuri tugged on his hair. “Pete, you can move now.”

Peter hummed, the vibrations causing Shuri to squirm.

He pulled back and thrusted back in, starting off slow but slowly building up speed. Her whines became louder and turned into moans and cries of pleasure. Peter had been wrestling with his spider instincts that still screamed at him to just fuck her as fast as he could, mating her. Hey, he was a human and so was Shuri, that was not something he should succumb to.

If Shuri knew about it and wanted it, then that might be a different story.

Shuri’s back arched, as Peter kissed her heavily, bucking upwards towards Peter to get him closer. His right hand tugged Shuri’s legs around his waist causing him to go deeper. Gasping, Peter’s eyes opened blearily to watch as Shuri’s face contorted into pleasure, one of her hands twisting the bed sheet beside her head.

Hair was sprawled around her head, skin flushed and smooth as sweat began to form on their bodies.

Peter figured his girlfriend was the personification of a goddess.

Especially right now.

Peter growled softly into her ear. “You look stunning here, Shuri. Especially writhing in pleasure underneath me.” A swift bite causing Shuri to blink open her eyes and a moan ripping through her lips. “A literal goddess, all for myself.”

Shuri inhaled sharply.

Peter always somehow managed to drop his geeky and nerdy personality who rambled and blushed too easily when they were alone and in a sexual scenario. Shuri hated given the reigns to someone else, but she always let Peter lead knowing that her decisions always dictated what they did, and how far they went. His words always left her flushed and somehow the strongest person in the world.

Shuri whispered. “More, Peter faster, please.”

However, her boyfriend slowed down. Shuri groaned in annoyance, slapping Peter’s shoulder.

“Peter!”

He grabbed both of her hands and pinned them above her head. Shuri’s eyes blinked wide, as Peter’s slow and deep thrusts still jerked her body. She got the hint, twisting the sheets around her hands, resisting the urge to grab at her boyfriend again.

Peter shifted before speeding up once more. His cock managing the drive deeper into her than before, and he rested their foreheads against each other, and he watched her face. The princess façade had been thrown out the window long before, mouth opened with pants. Releasing her hands, Peter stroked her nipples and murmured that she could touch.

They were both getting close, Peter could smell it in the air.

Shuri gasped, gripping his shoulders and hair. “Whatever you do, don’t think about stopping.”

“I won’t.” Peter chuckled. “Can’t do that to my goddess.”

Before Shuri could argue, Peter brushed something within her that turned her mind to mush. Too close, too soon but Peter knew they would not expect to last any longer.

One last thrust, and Peter paused, a loud groan ripping through him as Shuri cried out below him. The scent of sex became heavier and more abundant in the room as the seconds ticked by. Peter kept himself above Shuri with his hands as Shuri clutched at him.

Both began to pant and relax, dropping to the bed sheets.

Peter groaned. “We should clean up.”

Shuri sighed. “I don’t think I can move.”

Peter pulled out and threw the condom out after ensuring it was tied up. He nuzzled his girlfriend’s neck, before tugging her into his arms.

“Come on, let’s have a bath, sweetheart.”

Shuri sighed in content as Peter asked Friday to run the bath.

Shuri laid her arm over her face as she whispered, her throat sore from her cries. “Can it be honey and chocolate?”

Friday said nothing, but Peter could smell the scents float through the bathroom door.

“You get spoiled, princess.” Peter opened the door and spoke to the omnipresent AI. “Friday, can you put air freshener in the room?”

The scent of sugar slowly wafted into the room from one of the air fresheners. A strange scent, but Shuri picked it out as a joke and Peter hadn’t gotten around to changing it.

“Only by you, handsome.” Shuri laughed as they settled into the hot water.

Peter kissed her softly. “You know it, beautiful.”

Shuri sighed, closing her eyes and letting Peter clean their bodies off and fell asleep with the water splashing up her back.

She stirred slightly awake when she felt herself being placed on fresh bed sheets and a pair of boxers her tugged up her legs. A shirt was pulled over her head, and Shuri sighed contentedly.

“Thank you, Spidey.”

“Go back to sleep, babe.”

Peter settled behind her, arms wrapping around her waist and tugging her back to his chest. Shuri shifted, and laid her head on his chest, leg thrown over his hip. The two of them fell asleep, breathing in each other’s scents, the scents of honey and chocolate, with the tang of sweat and sex still lingering around.


	6. Are You Mad At Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri just wishes her boyfriend would stop getting into dangerous situations (she can't lose him again).
> 
> Just a short drabble that I've had written out for like...almost a week...That is bad

Peter raised an eyebrow at Shuri who had pointedly turned her back to him. She was probably trying to prove a point about Peter rushing off into fights.

What, he was an Avenger. It was kind of his whole deal being part of the team.

Regardless, she might be angry and mad at him, but Peter couldn’t help but think that Shuri was absolutely adorable.

“Princess?” Peter walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Are you mad at me?”

Shuri sniffed, gaze fixated on her designs in front of her.

Her boyfriend groaned in the back of his throat. Shuri knew Peter hated it when she ignored him, and right now she wasn’t doing it just to rile him up. She was doing it because she wasn’t happy.

Resting his chin on her shoulder, Peter nuzzled her neck. “I’m sorry.”

More silence met his words.

“Shuri, please. Say something, princess.” A whine.

Shuri huffed, pursing her lips, and Peter could tell she was contemplating on whether or not she should continue to ignore him or indulge him.

Hands curled around the hem of her shirt. “Really, I’m sorry.” A kiss to her clothed shoulder. “I don’t want you to be so angry with me.” His nose traced her shoulder as well. “The mission was a lot more difficult than what we were expecting.”

Shuri’s words came out soft. “A building exploded and collapsed on you.”

“I’m fine.” Peter reassured her, turning Shuri around in his arms. “Princess, you know I’m fine. I’m in one piece, not going anywhere.”

Her forehead pressed to his. “You can’t promise that you’ll come home after every mission. What if one day you don’t?”

“Then I’ll make sure that I’ll make every other moment meaningful and worthwhile.” Peter smiled, brushing his lips against Shuri’s.

Shuri growled. “I haven’t forgiven you, Parker.”

Peter smirked. “I know, Udaku.”

“Do you always have to make out with me after a mission?” Shuri asked, leaning away from his lips.

A head tilt. “Because, it is one of the only ways I can reassure you that I am still here.”

A smirk graced the princess’ face. “There are other ways.”

“One of the only public appropriate ways then.” Peter corrected his words. His eyes sparkled. “What can I do to make you not hate me?”

“Tell me when you are going on a mission next time. You know I hate it when you don’t.”

“It was last minute.”

“Not good enough, Peter.”

“I’ll do better, princess.”


	7. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Relationship
> 
> Some random shit I decided to write at like 1 am and just finished

Shuri placed her hands on Peter’s shoulders as she eyed his back. He had been sore recently, so Shuri offered a massage. Unease bit at her skin, while she had been nervous before Peter removed his shirt, now it was worse.

Relaxing, Shuri began to knead at his back, trying to ignore to sounds of relief and pleasure when more pressure was applied.

The scars on Peter’s back were evident and not red but stood out against his paler skin. The princess wondered where his scars came from. Certainly, some were from the fight against Thanos, but where were the others from.

“What did you do to yourself?” Shuri asked, stretching when her own back began to feel tense and sprained. “More so, how did you get all these scars?”

Peter hummed. “Well…I do tend to like to jump into dangerous situations headfirst.”

Lips pursed. “I kinda gathered that, Parker.”

A laugh rumbled from the body beneath her, and she rose up higher, so she wasn’t as close to his back as Shuri had once been. Too close. Too close for it to be considered platonic massaging. The one thing she didn’t want to happen was someone walking in on them, perhaps she should check the door again.

Would people raise eyebrows upon finding a locked door? It was a very safe and secure place, excluding the moment one of the Black Order managed to get in without any guards noticing him.

“I can hear your brain working.” Peter mumbled, turning his head and cracking an eye open to look at her.

Shuri stiffened. “My brain is always working.”

Peter looked unconvinced. “Yeah, your brain may be working but your hands definitely aren’t.”

A splutter erupted from the princess at Peter’s words. His slight smirk made it clear that he wasn’t just referring to the massage. Shuri was typically the one to make Peter flush with embarrassment, except somehow, he managed to flip the tables in the moment.

“Your scars surprised me.” Shuri’s words sounded plain and wrong.

“Or you were just admiring my body.” The Avenger shifted and made a move to roll over. “Since you aren’t going to be going through with the massage you promised me…I guess I’ll go now.”

Shuri panicked. “No! No, no. I promised you a massage, and I’ll go through with my promise.”

Peter settled back down on the table, continuing to eye her from the corner of his gaze. He said nothing else, as Shuri got to work.

She tried to ignore the muscles underneath his skin, and how they felt as she worked on some of the knots near his lower back. Peter sighed in contentment, eyes closing in bliss and a smile crossing his face.

The scars rippled with each movement, and once again Shuri was drawn to them. Shuri had seen a lot of scars on warriors, but none affected her like these scars did. Instead of making Peter look ugly—that could never happen—they amplified his attractiveness. Personality might’ve been Peter’s strong suit, but his body definitely didn’t hurt.

“Princess.” Peter’s voice lilted in playfulness. “If you want to look you should come to the gym or training rooms when I’m practising against T’Challa or Captain America.”

Shuri scoffed, but the idea lingered in her mind. “You wish, Parker.” She would certainly go and claim it’s for research purposes.

 

Shuri found herself tucked into a corner of the training room two days later, after finding out that Peter and Thor were going to be sparing.

It was for research purposes only.

Also, to check Peter out with a shirt—if he does remove his shirt during the session—but mostly for research. She just wanted to see Peter’s abilities without a suit. That was all. Seriously.

If he was shirtless, well…

She wasn’t gonna complain.

“Princess!” Shuri looked up to see Peter and Thor walk in. “What are you doing here?”

Shuri flicked her hand. “Research. I need to evaluate your skills, so I can see how strong Vibranium is compared to you.”

Thor nodded. “Sounds good.”

Peter just raised an eyebrow but shrugged. “Well, okay then.”

During the sparing match, Shuri was definitely not distracted by Peter’s scars. No, she wasn’t. What are you going on about?

Okay, she was.

Not her fault the scars made Peter look hot.


	8. Royal Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because duh Shuri would kind of have to have a royal wedding as a princess. SO much fluff. Oh god, so fluffy.
> 
> Also, suggested by MarvelDCFan3353. I wanted to keep it short but it kinda got away from me.
> 
> Yeah the culture may be a bit wonky, but I don't really know how Wakandan weddings go (especially royal ones). But hey, not like Shuri likes to stick with tradition anyway (the only reason they had a wedding was because Ramonda was not going to let Shuri elope with Peter.

T’Challa knocked on Peter’s door, sensing the nervousness and apprehension radiating from the younger male from within his room. Tony had been sceptical and asked T’Challa to talk with Tony while he went to go talk with Shuri—who also was freaking out.

Well, T’Challa couldn’t blame either of them.

It isn’t just a wedding, a royal wedding between the two of them.

The whole world would be watching.

Especially since it isn’t just a royal wedding, but a wedding between a princess and an Avenger.

“Peter, can I come in?” T’Challa asked, after getting no response earlier.

“Yeah.”

The king pushed the door open and stared at Peter who was just staring out the window. His tuxedo’s jacket was thrown haphazardly over the back of a chair, and thankfully his stylised hair was ruffled but, in a way, that it still worked.

T’Challa could tell that the hair stylists would’ve thrown a fit if Peter messed up their hard work.

“Panicking?”

“No.”

T’Challa merely raised an eyebrow, letting his amusement roll off him for Peter to identify.

“Okay, a little bit.” A pause as the younger shifted. “A lot, actually. I’m not just getting married, it’s a public event—to a degree.”

T’Challa chuckled. “Thankfully, Tony, Nakia, Pepper, and my mother are aware about public weddings.”

“Tony and Pepper had a private wedding.” Peter argued, turning to look at T’Challa. “I understand, but seriously, I’m just afraid of stuffing up.”

Placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder, T’Challa rested his forehead against his future brother-in-law’s. Peter stiffened before he relaxed and sighed heavily.

“You’ll be fine, Pete. You and Shuri will breeze through this wedding, and it will be a blink and you’ll miss it moment.”

“I am worried about you and Ned talking with speeches.” Peter laughed.

T’Challa smiled and resisted the urge to ruffle Peter’s hair. “I don’t even have a speech prepared.”

Peter’s eyes sparkled. “So, no speech on you scaring me into submission when you first found out that Shuri even liked me?”

The elder huffed. “I only did that because you were being cheeky and showing off to my dear baby sister. I hear that Nakia has a great speech for Shuri, which is probably going to get Shuri planning revenge.”

“Well, I can keep Shuri distracted from that, until she forgets about it at least.” Peter teased, and T’Challa almost hissed at the younger for his statement.

“While I certainly appreciate it, I do not want to even hear you talking about having sex with Shuri.” T’Challa grumbled.

Peter lowered his head and mumbled. “Is there anything I should be made aware of?”

T’Challa blinked at looked at Spiderman before tilted his head and humming. “Well, nothing that you don’t already know.”

“I’m guessing, dancing and music to begin it.” Peter raised his eyes. “Get the atmosphere started, after all.”

“Well, who is very aware of our culture. I’m not surprised that you and Shuri are having a mix of Wakandan and American weddings, I just hope it goes well.” T’Challa said, guiding Peter out of the room and grabbing the jacket before pulling it over Peter. “First of all, put this on. We need a good presence.”

 

Peter could hear the loud music from outside the palace and saw huge crowds of Wakandans dancing to the beat. Already there were already some news reporters. Peter felt dread creep through his body and blood, and unease ticked at the back of his mind.

Oh, this is going to be great, as long as he didn’t screw it up.

Peter touched the Wakandan necklace, a spider with silver webs curling around the chain. Shuri had designed and created it for him. It was not for any of his suits, but merely for appearance.

Peter had gifted Shuri with her own necklace as well. It was a necklace that contained rubies in a paw print shape on the side of a panther with diamond eyes. The chain on her necklace was gold, and light weight as Shuri often complained about heavy jewellery.

“You’ll do fine, come. I think Tony has finished talking with my sister.” T’Challa nudged him further down the hallway.

Peter took a deep breath.

It won’t be long now until he and Shuri tied the knot.

 

Shuri shifted, causing Ramonda to tsk her and forced her to sit still as her make-up was being adjusted.

“I still don’t know why I have to have a huge wedding. Neither Peter nor I wanted one.” Shuri muttered, still annoyed by her wedding plans.

Ramonda watched as one of the Dora Milaje smiled at the princess’ complaints before sighing. “My dear, you are royalty, and so will he by the end of the day. We compromised and allowed for it to be a mixed of both African and American.”

Shuri looked down and almost scowled as her hair was tugged back harshly to properly stylise it.

A knock at the door caused all of the females to look up.

There was soft talking before Nakia, Tony and Pepper poked their heads in. Tony looked around at them.

“I will not stay if this is an all-female meeting. I just wanted to say, I can offer Shuri some advice, as much as I can give any way.” Tony explained, carefully backing out of the room.

Shuri looked confused. “What advice can you give me that I don’t already know?”

Tony shrugged. “Words of confidence.” He leaned slightly against the door frame, obviously getting the hint that he was allowed to be there under Shuri’s orders. “Look, you’re smart and capable. However, the wedding is actually a breeze to go through. It may seem long when leading up to it but believe me. After the whole ‘I proclaim you husband and wife’ you will definitely tune out everything going around you.”

Pepper and Nakia looked at him, prompting him to continue. Shuri could see that Tony was trying to figure out his words.

“It’s not daunting, and it seems so extravagant for something that can be done in private, or just between you and your partner. I can see why you would complain about it, especially since it’s only done to tie you together for legal reasons.” Tony’s eyes were soft. “You are going to look back on this day as one of the best days of your life. Maybe not the best, but definitely up there in the top ten.”

Pepper lightly shoved her husband. “Shouldn’t you be talking to Peter?”

“T’Challa beat me to it.” Tony said but walked away. “Well, I might as well assist him in trying to keep Peter calm.”

Shuri tugged at her hands. “Aw man, I’m beginning to get nervous all over again.”

Ramonda kissed her daughter’s forehead. “You’ll be fine.”

 

Peter stared at the crowd from where he stood, panic rising up inside him. Ned nudged his best friend and leaned over to whisper to him.

“Hey man, calm down. It’s just a wedding.”

Peter’s eyes widened. “Bro, it’s JUST a wedding? Be thankful yours is gonna be a hell of a lot quieter than this.”

Ned shrugged, eyes gleaming in his usual mischief. “Relax. Sure, you are just getting married in Wakanda with a royal wedding, being watched by millions of eyes. Nothing too big.”

Peter almost whined but caught himself as Tony and T’Challa walked up to them.

“Is Peter freaking out again?” Tony asked, chuckling, watching as Nakia and Pepper stood with Ramonda discussing something to the side.

“Is it that obvious?” Peter murmured, eyes fluttering across and noticing a few news reporters.

He knew that the wedding had been shown for a while now, at least two hours. The actual ceremony was starting relatively soon, and his bit the inside of his cheek to avoid expressing any further panic.

The media would eat it up and claim he was rethinking his choice to marry Shuri, and there was no way in hell that he would allow the media to claim that idiotic statement as fact.

Ned rubbed his hands together. “Just wait until the speech.”

“Oh god.” Peter rolled his eyes, becoming distracted from the venue. “Please, tell you didn’t make it that embarrassing.”

“Aren’t the reception speeches meant to be really embarrassing?” Ned asked, glancing at the two married men behind them. “Regardless, I decided you should have some fun for your wedding. Why do you think Michelle and I decided to help make the soundtrack, it’s the reason why there is pop culture songs, but more will be played later.”

Peter smiled, body relaxing. “Thank you, Ned. You really are the best friend.”

Ned laughed. “Why do you think I’m your best man?”

Peter had to agree with Ned on that front. There was no-one else he wanted as his best man.

The wait was long and tiring, and Peter had to stop himself from shifting out of anticipation. The pastor spoke some Wakandan marriage phrases that Peter had learnt and recognised from T’Challa’s own wedding. He took a deep breath and nodded to Tony who only smiled at him which gave Peter to extra confidence he needed.

He glanced at their major guests. May and Ramonda were seated beside each other, looking disbelieving at the whole wedding actually happening. After all, Ramonda was very expressive around May as both lost their husbands and had to raise children on their own.

Scott and Hope were seated in the front with Cassie beside Clint and his family. Natasha and Bruce were seated on the other side of the Barton family, with Steve, Bucky and Sam (the latter two were thankfully being very civil during the whole event). Thor, Loki and Valkyrie were standing to the side. Heimdall was nowhere to be found but was most likely watching from outside as an over all protector. The Dora Milaje were scattered across the venue.

Peter prayed he wasn’t missing any important words, but everything seemed the usual wedding speeches before the bride was meant to appear. The wedding’s customs had been altered to Shuri and Peter’s taste (they both wanted hints of American culture to it).

A smile twitched on his lips as he saw Nebula, Gamora, Peter Quill, Drax, Mantis, Groot and Rocket seated to the side. He had missed the Guardians, and he should go and see them once it was over. Politeness and all that.

Peter heard a dress brushing against the ground, his heart beat picking up in it’s pace, body almost freezing before he forced himself to relax. No-one else had heard the fabric, obviously, and Peter could only have one thought running through his mind.

In just a few more moments he’ll be a married man to the best person in the world. He still didn’t know how he managed to win Shuri over, especially since she deserved better in his opinion. Now that they are here, he shrugged that thought off. 

Shuri was stunning, and his breath caught in his throat. Normally, Shuri hated wearing any kind of head gear, but she wore a crown that held a veil that fell around the sides of her face. Her hair was tied up but was not its normal braids with two strands of curls framing her face. The dress was not pure white, more of a lilac (that she must’ve chosen because of Spider-man’s red and blue colour scheme) and Peter was thankful his suit appeared deep purple in certain light.

The necklace he picked out for her stood out on the dress, and Peter heard whispers of the pendant that he had specifically made for her. His heart leapt, and pride rushed over him. This was his wife, not yet but very soon, and of course Peter would take the time to show her off.

She looked embarrassed but smiled upon meeting Peter’s gaze, her eyes twinkling when Peter realised he had begun to cry. He didn’t even bother trying to wipe the tears away, almost laughing at the incredulity of it all at the moment. Of course, he was going to cry. He is a fucking sap when it came to Shuri.

The speeches went by too slowly and too quickly for Peter’s liking, soon their vows were said, and he could finally feel his bride’s lips on his own.

Her lips twitched upwards, her voice spoken softly. “My big dork.”

“My intelligent princess.” Peter murmured back, eyes closing as he brought their lips back together.

He pulled her closer but had to step away. He whispered directly to her.

“Later, my amore.”

Shuri smirked, keeping her head away from the cameras. “I wonder if I can get you to crack.”

“Good luck.”

 

Shuri never got to test her ability to crack Peter, as soon enough they were being whisked away to the after party.

Ned chatted with Michelle before standing up to begin to best man speech.

This was still being recorded, because of course it was. However, all of the major guests (the Avengers and Guardians) were seated at one huge table near the family table that housed T’Challa, Nakia, May, Ramonda, Peter and Shuri themselves.

Ned began. “You know. If you told me years ago that I’d be the best man at my best friend’s wedding as he married a princess. I’d never believe you. Heck I thought it would be more likely I’d be at Peter’s wedding with a frog for how incompetent he was at talking to females when he was younger.” That earned laughs and twin smirks from Bucky and Sam. Peter almost shied away but only ducked his head in embarrassment.

“However, I must admit, I had actually never met Shuri straight away and only heard of her in stories and tales Peter would tell me about her grandeur.” Shuri blushed softly at those words. “Except, I realised my best friend’s impulsiveness when he says stuff. This moment was the highlight of everything. You see, Tony had told us teenagers, Shuri was not part of this, that he had some tickets for Coachella that he wanted to give to us. A graduation present of sorts.”

Peter groaned, realising where this story was going. Why of all stories did Ned have to pick this one?

Ned smirked at his best friend, having no intent on stopping. “However, one of our group couldn’t make it. We were debating who to ask to tag along with us when Peter had the smart idea to ask Princess Shuri. Look, when I asked him if he had a death wish I didn’t mean actually plan your death by inviting a princess to Coachella with no adult supervision for a full week in California. I swear that day Peter realised that T’Challa must really respect and trust him to allow Shuri to go with us.”

T’Challa nodded and shot the newly-weds a grin.

“And all this before they got together, if you ask me, T’Challa was planning for them to get together for the longest time. Why else do you think he let Shuri and Peter hang out.” Ned winked. “That or Shuri pleaded with T’Challa who we all know is a sucker for his baby sister.”

T’Challa leaned over Ramonda to muse with Shuri’s hair, only causing her to screech at him. Loud laughter echoed around the dining room.

Ned shrugged. “One final thing though. I could tell immediately that Peter’s crush on Shuri was completely different to all others, and I had a feeling this is the one that either makes Peter or breaks him. Thankfully it was the former, even though I have to admit I don’t know fully what I would’ve done if it was the latter.” He waved his hand. “You aren’t best friends with someone since you are kids and not expect to know when they fall in love.”

Shuri leaned into Peter’s side and he smiled warmly at her.

 

Soon when the first dance came on, Shuri rested her head on Peter’s shoulder, their fingers interlacing. Their wedding bands stood out against their skin.

Both were made of Vibranium, but Shuri’s were more silver to match a spider’s web while Peter’s was darker to match to fur on a panther. They glinted purple in the light, and even seemed to glow softly when the lights darkened. Peter pressed a kiss to Shuri’s lips.

“I love you.”

“And I love you.”

Their foreheads rested against each other as Quill cheered. “Time for dancing!”

 

Peter and Shuri could only laugh as they watched their friends and family dance to the pop playlist Michelle and Ned put together, also observing the general populace of Wakanda enjoying the festivities in the streets below.

They both sighed and rested their foreheads together.

Nothing could ruin this.


	9. Cafe/College AU Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have missed writing WebClaws, gahh they are my OTP and I have been slacking in their content.
> 
> Regardless, have this stupid AU that I thought of in like five minutes.
> 
> Barista!Peter and both he and Shuri are first year college students
> 
> Peter is studying Business and Zoology/Animal sciences - mostly animal biology
> 
> Shuri is studying chemistry and another subject - give me something she should study. I'm torn between business, psychology and physics.

Peter groaned and rubbed his eyes as he stared at the almost vacant café. It was very early in the morning, barely after five am, so it was understandable that there was only about one or two people sitting at the windows. The sun wasn’t even up, and Peter sighed as he rested his head on one of the benches.

He tried to keep his groan quiet as he felt his co-worker, Chloe, walking past him. She nudged him, silently telling him to go and sit down if he was tired.

Peter shook his head with a quiet mutter. “Nah, I don’t want to ruin the reputation of this café.”

“Okay, your loss.” Chloe shrugged, and prepared herself a black coffee to keep her awake.

“Are you meant to be drinking coffee?” Peter asked, curiosity lining his tone.

Chloe chuckled. “Nope. But I have two classes this afternoon, and I won’t be able to survive the day without it.”

Peter hummed in acknowledgement. Thankfully he had no college classes that day and could spend the day working. A struggling college student needs an income. Despite being the nephew of Tony Stark (via Pepper Potts), Peter had refused help from his family. He wanted to be a lone worker, and thankfully was a capable barista.

Also, thankfully, no-one realised he was related to Pepper Potts and Tony Stark.

Peter stretched and made himself a mocha, not feeling up to having a coffee, especially this early. Maybe just before the lunch rush where he can chug two coffees at once and be prepared for the copious amounts of people that would be streaming in.

Most of them college students or workers who would be getting off at their break.

Peter raised his head when he heard the door open, to reveal six people walking in and looking around the relatively large café.

Chloe looked at him. “Can you take these guys? I’m going to head into the back to see what food has finished cooking.”

“Yeah, sure. Go ahead.” Peter waved his hand to her, standing up straighter so he didn’t look like he was bored with his job or didn’t like it.

They were a family, at least Peter assumed they were, and didn’t seem like they were from around the area.

“Welcome to Silk Haven Bistro.” Peter smiled warmly, as best he could as he was still partially asleep.

“Good morning.” The older male smiled and greeted in accented English, it sounded as though it came from a country in the middle of Africa – but Peter was a bit rusty on his geography so he could be incorrect on that assumption. “We had no idea that there were any cafes open at this hour.”

Peter chuckled softly at that statement, it was a common phrase they got every morning from those who weren’t regulars. “Yeah, but the areas here are mainly full of students and workers. With an early open café, it allows them to grab a drink and a bite to eat.”

“You’re a student?” The youngest, a female who Peter just noticed.

He nodded. “Yeah, a first-year student.” He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

She tilted her head. “What do you study?”

Peter blinked and pursed his lips as he tried to remember what he was studying. “Business, Japanese and Zoology. I can’t remember exactly.”

“I didn’t think we could do three courses.” The girl stated, looking confused.

Peter laughed, it was louder than he really wanted but it jerked him almost fully awake. “Well, yeah…But they don’t check who is in the classes most of the time, especially any lecturers that are going on.” His lips twitched upwards. “I often just end up slipping into the back of the lecture halls.”

The older male, her brother most likely, spoke up. “We are here for something to eat and drink, not to socialise.”

She frowned and scowled at her brother. “But no-one is here!”

“It’s alright.” Peter assured them. “Not many people come here anyway, not even during the lunch rush. Normally only students crash here but they aren’t the chatty types anyway.”

One of the females butted in. “Do you know what you want?”

The adults spoke but the girl glanced at Peter. “I have no idea what to choose.”

“I can probably surprise you.” Peter said, glancing at the board of all the drinks. “Hot or cold?”

“Hot. If I have anything cold I may fall asleep, and I don’t want to be asleep in class again. My tutor is scary when angry.” She said.

“Okay…any flavours you prefer?” Peter continued.

Before she could say anything, her father – it really must be – came up to order the drinks they wanted. Frappuccino, Iced Coffee with whipped cream, Vienna coffee times two, and a mocha latte.

“I dunno…” The girl trailed off, frowning as she narrowed her eyes at the menu. “A hot drink with caramel?”

Peter hummed and nodded. “I can do that. A surprise, anything else?”

They ordered two large breakfast platters, with extra bread and scones, cream and jam. Peter quickly handed them their receipt and passed the breakfast order to Chloe, Kobe and Kenji who were in the kitchen like normal at the beginning of the day.

Peter found the drink could be made very easily. The girl’s drink was the hardest to figure out. A hot drink with caramel flavouring. Would she like it as a pure coffee drink or mocha? Maybe even a hot chocolate with caramel added to it?

He had nothing to go on, but he chose a mocha with less coffee than normal.

You see, Peter had the talent of looking at any person and having an idea of what type of drinks they’d like to have, even so much so that if the same person came in more than three times, Peter would remember what orders they had.

His memory was outstanding, and the main reason why he even got the job.

He poured the caramel mocha and placed it on the tray with the rest of the drinks. Double checking how hot they were and nodding his head slightly as the cups felt warm and still hot enough. Well, not including the iced coffee, course.

He walked over to the table where the family was seated.

“I still don’t get this place. I don’t know where anything is.” The girl said, resting back in her chair, none of them noticing Peter’s presence.

“You’ll get used to it, sister.” Her brother, well Peter was proud he figured that out, said, his voice calming that even made Peter relaxed.

“Ah, thank you.” Their mother spoke, her voice sounded much worse than the others’ but Peter couldn’t even say anything.

English wasn’t his native tongue either. Italian was.

“Your breakfast will be out soon.” Peter said, shooting them a charming smile.

He knew his charming smiles were a strong point of his character and allowed everyone to view him as someone approachable.

A few moments later, Kobe and Chloe delivered the plates out. Peter hummed as he sipped at his lukewarm mocha, almost pulling a face at the cold taste that hit his tongue.

He was definitely tempted to make a new drink.

Peter briefly glanced at the family again, the female looked at him and raised her cup at him with a small smile.

Guess he got the right type of drink for her then.

Lucky guess on his part.

When they left and thanked him for the drinks, once again, the youngest looked at him curiously.

“I’m Shuri, just in case you see me around campus.” She introduced herself properly.

“What if I don’t see you?” Peter asked, tone slightly teasing.

Shuri blinked, as if not fully expecting the teasing tone. “Well…I’ll probably recognise you as the barista that picked a nice drink for me.”

Peter laughed. “I’ll take being known as that guy. Though, a lot of people call me that – maybe you should put a spin on the name so I remember you?”

He was only partly hoping she raised to the bait.

He wasn’t going to lie. She was incredibly stunning, but momentarily forgot that she was with her family who might not appreciate a strange flirting, even mildly, with her.

“Hmm, I dunno…The cute barista that guessed I liked mochas?” She asked, tone taking on a teasing tone itself.

Peter reeled back slightly at that, even though he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want her to say that. Thankfully, he managed to calm down enough. “Well, I might remember you. I’d be disappointed if I can’t recognise such a stunning gal like yourself.”

She stared at him. “Do you flirt with all of the customers?’

“Only the cute ones.” Peter chuckled, watching her face turn darker in red embarrassment.

“Shuri!” Her father called and spoke in one of the many African languages.

Shuri frowned and nodded to Peter before leaving the café with her family.

Chloe slid up to him. “Who was that?”

“A newcomer.” Peter replied, looking away not wanting Chloe to notice his warm cheeks.

“Did you scare them away?”

“No.”

“Well, we saw that flirtatious conversation, Pete.”

“Good for you.”

“Is she another first year?”

“Dunno, she goes to the collage near here, but I don’t know what she studies.”

Chloe smirked. “Maybe she’ll come by more often.”

Peter rolled his eyes as he took a bite of the freshly made sandwich that Chloe had placed in front of him. “Isn’t that the goal? To get people to come back?”

Chloe looked at him in amusement as she made her way over to the now vacant table. 

Peter would like to see Shuri again, maybe actually have a conversation without him being on work or her with her family. She said she didn’t know the area, he could always offer to show her around, but brushed that idea off. It was a stupid and foolish wish.

Still…A guy could dream.


	10. Cafe/College AU Part 2

Peter sighed and rubbed his eyes to try and remain awake. His lecturer hadn’t arrived yet, which made him even more stressed than it would normally.

His business lecture was one of the most boring things he ever had the pleasure of sitting through. Which was totally sarcastic.

It had been a week since he saw Shuri and her family, except she had come by yesterday for the same drink he had made for her before. Thankfully, Peter remembered her order – even telling her what it is so she can order it even when he isn’t on shift.

His eyes fluttered open when he felt someone standing near him. He glanced up to see Shuri, momentarily surprised by her presence as he didn’t even know she was even doing business in the first place. Also, she looked quite nervous so unlike how she appeared in the café.

“Uh…Hey.” Shuri spoke, shifting slightly so minute that it almost escaped Peter’s notice – yet he trained himself to spot those subtle movements. “Can…I sit here?”

“Sure.” Peter shook his head slightly to jerk himself back to reality, moving his bag to allow her to sit down next to him. “I…I didn’t know you took business.”

Shuri raised an eyebrow, suddenly looking more sure of herself. “Well, I never said I was – did I?”

Peter spluttered slightly and shook his head quickly that he felt as though he was going to have whiplash. “No, you didn’t.”

“So, how would you possibly know?”

“I am quite good at understanding people.” Peter explained, flicking through his notebook and began to use his pencil to continue one of his sketches. “It was a skill I picked up on with my family. We are known to be good at keeping things a secret and hidden from everyone else.”

Shuri nodded making an ‘ahh’ noise as if she understood, and she most likely did. It was something that everyone did, but Peter’s family tended to be better than a lot better at it than a lot of other people.

Shuri hummed. “Ya know, I only know your name is Peter and that you study here, and literally nothing else.”

“Not surprised.” Peter said, biting the end of his pencil. “Like I said about my family, we keep things to ourselves.”

She nodded and stared at the vacant area at the front of the lecture hall. “So where is our lecturer?”

Peter shrugged. “No idea. He’s usually a tiny bit late. It’s one of his tactics in order to make us question whether or not we have a lecture.” He pulled an annoyed face. “Trust me, you never try to leave before he shows up. He’s often outside the door and will walk in with that student trailing behind him in embarrassment.” His lips twitched upwards in amusement at the memory.

“Sounds like a great guy.” Shuri stated, looking around at the other students scattered around the hall.

“Oh, he’s awesome.” Peter agreed. “He’s easy to approach with really any questions you have about anything business related.”

Shuri raised an eyebrow. “Why are you doing business?”

“Why are _you_ doing business?” Peter shot back at her, raising an eyebrow at the female.

“I asked you first.”

“Well,” Peter wondered how he could explain to Shuri about his situation with his family’s business. Best to not let anyone figure out that he is heir to Stark Industries. “It’s just something my parents suggested that I check out. I ended up falling in love with business after the first two weeks so I stayed in it.”

It wasn’t a lie.

As heir he was pretty much aware he had to do business, except he was just not expecting to like it so much – rather than out of necessity.

“Now, what about you?” Peter asked, gesturing his pencil at her.

Shuri blinked and tilted her head back. “I don’t know. I guess I always liked business, but I really want to do something in science, such as chemistry or robotics. Except, I found the class annoying at my previous university so when we moved here I decided to ditch it.”

“Fair enough.” Peter nodded as the door opened and their lecturer walked in with his arms wide open.

“Hello, my lovely students! This is a great day, a great day for learning.”

 

Peter grinned at Shuri when he saw her enter the café a couple of days later. Her eyes seemed to light up when she spotted that he was on shift, again.

He wasn’t usually on shift on Saturdays but thankfully he was only on for another thirty minutes before he could leave. One of his co-workers had fallen ill and Peter was the only one around that had time to go on shift.

“Hey.” Shuri greeted, looking at him as if she wasn’t expecting him there. “I thought you said you don’t work on Saturdays.”

“I don’t.” Peter agreed, wiping down the bench as Chloe prepared Shuri’s drink for her. “One of the other workers called in sick this morning, and I was available.”

Shuri nodded and took her drink and sent Chloe a thankful smile. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Shoot.”

“Do you finish soon? I want to explore town, but I don’t really want to get lost.”

Shuri looked down at her feet, shyly which did not match Peter’s previous thoughts on her.

It made her look cute. Really cute, actually.

It should be illegal to be that cute.

Peter looked back at the clock and looked at Chloe, but her eyes warned him to stay. “I get off in thirty minutes, after that I’m free.”

“So…” Shuri looked surprised and relieved at his words.

“I’ll come and show you around, after all; that is what friends do, isn’t it?” The rhetorical question hung in the air.

Calling Shuri his friend was something that came naturally, even though they only had one lecture together and met at the café whenever they did meet. They didn’t really know that much about each other, but it felt right to consider her someone close to him for now.

She didn’t give him a bad vibe, not even her family managed to do that. More intimidating than dangerous.

Shuri grinned. “Thanks, Peter.”

Chloe leaned over to Peter when Shuri walked over to one of the vacant tables and was no longer within earshot. “She doesn’t know, does she?”

Peter snorted and sent a look towards Chloe. “I have no idea what you are talking about, Chloe.”

“She’ll figure it out sooner or later, she doesn’t seem like an idiot.” Chloe pointed out, turning back to the new customer.

Peter furrowed his brows. “Then she’ll know me as an individual and not someone for my name.”

 

After thirty minutes, Shuri and Peter ended up leaving the café. The weather wasn’t that bad, but still cold enough for both of them to tug their jackets closer to their bodies.

“I’m not use to the cold.” Shuri admitted after a particularly strong gust of cold wind that almost knocked them both over.

Peter laughed. “Yeah, well…There is a library up ahead that we can get into to wait out the weather. It should be over in about an hour.”

“How do you know?” Shuri asked, body shaking but still following Peter as he kept the library’s door open for her to be ushered in.

“I’ve lived here for a while. The weather can be quite predictable.” Peter explained. “Come on, what is your favourite genre?”

“Sci-fi.” Shuri said simply looking around the expanse of the library. “Why are there two libraries here?”

Peter hummed as he led them up the stairs. “Because one is full of all the scholarly texts at the college, and this is mostly full of novels and movies.”

Shuri blushed, her cheeks tinging with embarrassment and from the cold wind. “I should’ve realised that.”

“Nah, it’s cool.” Peter waved his hand. “It’s something that confuses everyone at first. Thankfully this library is quite small, well smaller than the one at college.”

Peter pulled a book form the shelf. “Here, why don’t you check this book out. We still have an hour, so might as well read something to pass the time.” Peter grabbed his own book and led her to where a bunch of bean bags were strewn across the ground.

They collapsed into a beanbag each, and Shuri looked at the novel in her hands. It was one of the newer sci-fi books that Peter read last months and absolutely loved it. He hoped Shuri liked it as well, in case there were plenty to choose from anyway.

Shuri hummed, eyes blinking. “I’ve been waiting to read this book since it came out.” Peter grinned at her, and she averted her own gaze from his. “Thanks, good choice.”

“Well, like I said; I’m good at reading people and making good assumptions of what they like.” Peter shrugged and opened the book he was holding.


	11. Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff and nothing explicit. Wanted some nice loving between WebClaws

Peter sighed, resting his head against the wall, muscles tensed as he closed his eyes to try and focus his senses. Hone them in on his immediate surroundings.

Even years after gaining his powers, that was still difficult, even after a fight. He sighed when he remembered the time. It was near one am, way too late for Peter to still even be awake, especially since he promised he’d do some work for Tony later that day.

Except, he hoped that the mission they just returned home from would be enough for Tony to go easy on him and let him sleep in.

Huffing, Peter pulled away from the wall and tilted his head back. He picked up on footsteps, cautious but determined, even a slightly bit hesitant. They stopped outside his door, and Peter was suddenly struck with a familiar scent.

Shuri.

He smiled, despite his tiredness, and opened the door for the Wakandan princess.

Shuri was standing tall and straight, and she looked him over before clicking his tongue in mild disappointment. “You look like shit.”

A laugh bubbled up and escaped out Peter’s lips before he could think about stopping it. “Thank you, princess. Just what I wanted to hear.”

“You know me.” Shuri teased. “I always know what to say.”

She stepped into the bedroom and looked at him critically when the door shut behind them. They were enclosed in Peter’s room, but it wasn’t stuffy nor uncomfortable, the air was soft drawing them together but Peter knew he was too tired to do anything.

Shuri seemed like she was holding back, Peter knew she was here for one of many reasons.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were showing up later…” Peter hummed. “Well, tonight.”

She shrugged simply. “I wanted to come over early, is that a crime?”

“No.” Peter breathed, body relaxing fully as he took in the state of her appearance.

So well put together, still the epitome of regal and authority. Body relaxed, but her clothes were still showing her status more than anything else. Hair, that was normally braided and held out of her face, fell in curls that lingered towards her waist, and her dark brown eyes studied him just as much as he was her.

“Any particular reason?” He asked, stepping forward to pull her towards him.

Despite the tiredness that ate away at his bones, he didn’t want to fall asleep – not yet, not when he was sure that Shuri wouldn’t take offence to it. It had been too long since they had last been with each other.

The last time was…Peter sighed, that was almost three months ago at this point. He really wanted her close to him, and not let go of her for hours on end.

“No, except for the fact I had finished everything my brother wanted done.” Shuri nodded firmly as her eyes drifted to the side in thought. “The new village is done, and the Wakandan Out Reach centre is closed for a week, but that was mainly because I was only going to be here for about two days and head back. Nakia and mother convinced brother to let me stay here for a lot longer.” She smiled as her eyes flicked back towards him. “I have a question.”

“I may have an answer.” Peter smiled, eyes crinkling slightly as she wrapped an arm around his neck to hold it in place as she leaned up to his face. Their breaths were mixing together, and Peter felt the room increase in temperature. He pushed through the tiredness that demanded he go to bed, not when his girlfriend was right in front of him.

“Is it possible for us to drive to California?” Shuri asked, eyes closing as she leaned in closer and their lips brushed against each other lightly.

“Yeah, of course it is.” Peter chuckled lowly, his voice dropping an octave. “But, I’m assuming you mean me drive you to Cali.”

Shuri smirked. “You know me so well, Spidey.”

“I would hope so. I’m your boyfriend, after all.”

Fingers twined into his hair, tugging on the base of his neck hair at his words. Her other hand trailed up his arm as it curled into his shoulder. Peter rested a hand on her waist, fingers twirling her shirt between them, and his other was wrapped around her waist to hold her as close as he could.

Their chests were pressed against each other, and Shuri lowered a hand to rest between them. Lips were still not pressed together the moment was too peaceful for anything more intimate than they already were.

Shuri sighed heavily, causing Peter to open his eyes and look at her with confusion. She didn’t seem tired but her eyes were closed and leaned into his touch, a hum escaped her ad her eyes slowly blinked open.

“What?” Her eyes looked like they could read Peter easily, and it wasn’t something that even worried him.

“Are you tired?” Peter asked, fingers uncurling from her shirt if she truly was.

Shuri smirked. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that question?”

Peter walked backwards, towards his bed, and tugged her along with him. The back of his legs hit his bed causing him to fall backwards and land on the sheets, Shuri falling along with him.

He let out a grunt when Shuri didn’t catch herself in time and landed quite roughly on top of him. She propped herself up on his chest, looking amused by the entire situation. Well, more amused than Peter was as he was once again stricken by her beauty.

The tiredness that was originally in Peter’s mind cleared and changed as the feelings and atmosphere changed accordingly to the people within the room.

“I love you.” Peter murmured, pushing her hair back, his touch and voice softer than he expected.

Shuri hummed and leaned towards him, letting their noses bump against each other. “I love you too.”

Her hands clasped at Peter’s shoulders, and their lips brushed once more. This time, Peter moved his hand to weave his fingers through Shuri’s hair and pull her down to properly kiss her, finally deciding that he had enough of the teasing touches.

Shuri responded eagerly, one of her own hands threading into Peter’s hair and the other remained on his shoulder. Peter’s other hand remained on her waist, even threatening to move lower down her back to her ass. A soft laugh escaped her, and Peter groaned pulling back slightly before diving back in for a deeper kiss.

He was too tired to do anything more, and while he hated that fact, he wasn’t going to push his stamina and strength.

He felt Shuri break the kiss to press kisses to his neck. “Princess…We can’t do anything. I’m too tired.”

“Well, you don’t have to.” Shuri teased, hands trailing down Peter’s suit.

Peter let out a low groan that sounded more like a growl, before he was retracting his suit and then tossed his web shooters to the ground. Once he was in shorts and his shirt had been discarded along with his suit, he was grabbing Shuri’s waist to lift her up and almost throw her onto the bed.

She grinned at him playfully. “I thought you were too tired?”

Peter hummed, running his lips and teeth down her neck. “Are you really complaining?”

“You could’ve just said you wanted to be in control.” Shuri gasped when Peter bit harshly down on her neck near her collar bones.

“You’re right, I should’ve.” Peter chuckled, and then leaned back before kissing her once, twice on her lips briefly before collapsing on the bed and pulled her to his chest. “And, as I pulled the shots, I say we go to sleep.”

Shuri huffed, obviously annoyed by their escapades being cut short by fatigue. “You are a bad person, Peter.”

Peter kissed her forehead, before stretching slightly and wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her close. “You still love me.”

“I don’t know why.” Shuri rested her head properly against his chest and arm.

Peter closed his eyes, his body feeling limp now that is was laying on a soft bed that seemed to envelope them both in warmth and security. “I love you, my princess.”

Shuri nuzzled into the pillow beside him. “I love you, my warrior.”


	12. College AU Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3, with Shuri's point of view this time :D

Shuri had always admired her father for who he was and what he’s managed to achieve. However, anyone would question their parent’s motives when they had to move to another country for a ‘learning experience’ – as Shuri’s parents called it – when you could do the same at home.

In a familiar location.

America was so different to Wakanda, and to not make it so obvious they had to slightly alter their personalities.

While not many people knowing anyone else other than T’Chaka and T’Challa, Shuri was also quite known among the world. Therefore, if anyone found out about who she was it would raise eyebrows.

It was bad enough that she had a slightly different name to slip under the radar.

The college she agreed to go to was small, but practical. No matter how much Shuri tried to learn and study the area prior to showing up there, she knew as best as anyone else that studying an area could only teach you so much.

She thoughts she’d have a terrible time there.

Then she met the cute barista, Peter – which his name tag read – and found out that he was studying business as well at the nearby college.

Shuri wondered briefly if he knew who he was talking to, but quickly pushed that aside. He didn’t seem like he did. Nakia said that perhaps he did know, after all Shuri did introduce herself to him with her real name before she even knew what she was saying.

Her mother and father scolded her.

It was meant to be relaxing but stressing that this random American dude would end up revealing she is Shuri stressed them out.

All Shuri wanted to do was be herself, but her father told her explicitly that it was out of the question.

Yet somehow…

Somehow, she ended up walking around the town with Peter only about a week after meeting him.

“Are you alright?” Peter asked, breaking the princess out of her thoughts that she wasn’t aware she was absorbed in.

“Yeah, I am.” Shuri shook her head, pulling her mind back to their current surroundings. “Why do you ask?”

Peter’s cheeks tinged pink, that Shuri knew wasn’t just from the cold. “Uh…You seemed so focused on thinking about something.”

Shuri kicked the ground, focusing on the leaves that were swept down the road by the rain and small streaks of water. “I am.” She lifted her head and stared at the overcast sky, trying to ignore the unpleasantness of the rain striking her face. She was not use to the rain at all. “I am just not used to the rain.”

“The country your family is from doesn’t get much rain then?” Peter asked, sounding fully intrigued about trying to decipher Shuri and her history. If she let out too much information then he would certainly figure it out.

She’d rather not be lectured by her parents again.

“You could say that.” Shuri agreed, wanting desperately to make a joke.

Peter gazed around before chuckling slightly at something down the street from them. It was three people running away from another person who was the last to get out of the car. They seemed to yell something at the others but Shuri was too far away to hear, even without the rain cascading around them.

“Why are they running?” Peter asked, voice lilting at the end.

Shuri paused and raised an eyebrow at Peter. Why was she so surprised someone knew memes? Didn’t the first ones start in America? Peter probably knew about Vine long before she did, that seemed highly unlikely but still probable.

Before she could say anything, Peter turned to her fully. “Question, favourite movie?”

Shuri blinked, surprised by Peter’s randomness. “I don’t really have one.”

“Everyone has a favourite movie.” Peter stated as though she should already know that, and like it was common knowledge.

“I mean, I can’t choose.” Shuri argued, folding her arms and raising her eyebrows. “Like you have a favourite movie.”

“Star Wars.” Peter replied, once again as if that was common knowledge.

Shuri wanted to snort but she too did enjoy Star Wars, even though she wouldn’t say it is her favourite movie of all time.

Peter hummed loudly, almost skipping to walk in front of Shuri, but spun around to face her as he walked backwards. “I want to guess your favourite movie, or at least one of your favourites.”

“Go ahead and try to accomplish that.” Shuri snorted, lips curling upwards slightly when Peter accepted her challenge.

“Well, you seem like someone who always wants to do the best and improve on something that is already good.” Peter tilted his head and Shuri was surprised and impressed by his words, apparently, he was really good at reading people.

“That isn’t a movie.”

“I’m trying to think of something science related. Jurassic Park? Jurassic World? Star Wars? Back to The Future? Star Trek? Inception? Harry Potter?” Peter paused. “Well magic can be a form of science I suppose.”

“Back to the Future is one of my favourites.” Shuri quietly admitted. She did blame her father’s love for those movies which in turn got her hooked on the movies and the inventions used within them. “But…That is only three movies out of a possible long list.”

Peter only grinned, before ducking his head in embarrassment. Shuri didn’t fully know why Peter went from being so confident and proud to being shy and reclusive in only a matter of seconds – however it seemed like both of them were struggling with something that they didn’t fully want the other to know.

“Why does your family keep things to yourselves?” Shuri asked suddenly, surprising herself. Considering she doesn’t like the rain all that much she would’ve wanted to get out of the rain as soon as possible, but that would mean seeing other people and having to put on a façade once more. Hey, this let her have a bit more of her normal personality shine through.

A shrug was her only answer for a couple of silent moments. “We aren’t secretive, if that’s what your asking. However, let’s just say my family wouldn’t like it if people found out about some of the things we have kept a secret.”

“From the public?” Shuri asked, suddenly realising that she might not be talking to some run of the mill American who is working for money, but probably a child of a rich and publicly known family. “Why?”

“Well…” Peter stammered, taking a deep breath as he tried to sort out his words. “It’s nothing bad, but the thing is…Ahh it’s hard to explain.”

Shuri sighed. “No, I get it. It sounds like why I’m here in the first place.” Her voice was more bitter than she wanted it to be.

“A secret life you don’t want people to know?” Peter raised an eyebrow but sounded amused. “It’s alright, I won’t push it, but hey. It’s alright if you wanna act the way you want to. I won’t do or say anything.” He leaned back slightly. "Or...do you not know what fun is?"

Shuri pursed her lips before looking around and playfully pushing him backwards, causing Peter to slip on a few rain soaked leaves before falling into a near puddle. The water splashed up around the two, leaving Shuri laughing loudly when Peter tried to blow his hair out of his face to no avail.

She barely noticed the amused expression gracing his face.


	13. Winter Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri sleeps over at Peter's place, and then Peter's friends crash the apartment in the late morning.
> 
> It was a suggested idea.
> 
> I don't really like the ending but oh well.

Peter groaned, rolling over in his bed as he stretched out across the bed sheet as he tried to block out the sunlight that streamed through the curtains that were not drawn across his window properly.

He shifted, going to reach for his phone when he recognised that there was someone else on his bed. The scent of Wakanda’s fresh and cool grass along with the unique scent of Vibranium.

Shuri had fallen asleep on the other side of his bed, the double bed in his room allowed for both of them to sleep on either side of the bed and not be touching.

May had allowed it to occur, as long as T’Challa, Ramonda and Okoye never found out. That had terrified Peter enough to leave it totally PG no matter how much of a tease Shuri was the night prior.

Shuri shifted and eyes fluttered open to see Peter watching her carefully.

“Good morning, Spidey.” Shuri murmured, lips curling upwards into a sleepy smile.

Peter blinked, his eyes feeling heavy in tired. “Good morning, princess.”

Something was niggling at the back of his mind, as though he was forgetting something rather important.

“I’m going to make some breakfast, want anything?” He asked as he began to slip out of his bed, mentally complaining about leaving the warmth from it.

“Just a coffee?” Shuri asked, yawning as he pushed herself to a sitting position.

Peter nodded and managed to not stumble that much out of his room, his legs aching from moving straight after he just awoke. Shuri only laughed at him, and he sent her an annoyed glance but there was no heat behind his gaze.

He saw a note from may explaining she had been called into work at five am and not to expect him until the end of her shift – if there was a need for more hands-on deck in the morning the same could be said across the day.

Thankfully, the hospital she worked at now was closer so she didn’t take as long to get there.

Peter rubbed his eyes as he waited for the coffees to cool down enough to be drinkable. No matter what Shuri said she could never handle extremely hot drinks like he could.

Though that could just be because of his ability to heal at a much faster rate.

Also, because Wakanda has never experienced cold weather before so anything colder than 20 degrees Celsius (68 F) would be a bit of a shock.

Well, Shuri found that to be the case yesterday when she decided to visit during the middle of winter after Christmas.

Coffees in hand, Peter walked back to his room to see Shuri curled underneath his duvet, slightly curled into herself.

To him it wasn’t that cold even though spiders couldn’t deal with the cold. It just meant biologically he couldn’t live in the same extreme cold weather humans can adapt to. Even if that was like ten degrees lower.

Shuri seemed to not realise that the temperature inside was much warmer than outside.

Tony had ensured that the Parker’s residence was always at a nice temperature during the winter with a heater and cooler than would not break down anymore. Which was the reason they often had a lack of money because during winter their heater kept breaking but had only enough money to fix it enough for it to work throughout summer. Which got unbearably hot.

“Come on, princess.” Peter lightly nudged her with his leg.

Shuri whined and buried her head further into his pillow. “Nooooo. It’s cold.”

“It’s only cold because you’re not used to it.” Peter chuckled when Shuri shot him a look but perked up upon catching the scent of a hot coffee.

She reached for the drink before Peter could hand it to her, still having a feeling he was forgetting something rather important. He shook it off as he sat on his bed beside his girlfriend who was intently drinking the still too hot beverage.

He opened his laptop and began to play a random YouTube music playlist he had created a while ago.

Shuri sighed and sung along to the songs that played through the speakers, despite how low the music actually was to her ears.

Peter paused the music, after hearing footsteps in the corridor of the apartment complex. Shuri blinked, obviously not hearing what Peter had heard. He shook his head, thinking it was just his imagination, and Shuri slipped from the bed, placing her empty coffee mug onto his bedside table before grabbing some of Peter’s clothes before heading towards the bathroom.

Peter snorted, feeling as though Shuri only wanted to come over just to steal some of his clothes. Not that he was complaining, he often thought that his clothes looked much better on her than it did him.

Peter quickly changed into some new clothes, and just as he was pulling on his Stark Industries jacket he heard knocking at the door. Wondering whether or not it is from his apartment, Peter slowly walked towards the door, body itching in anticipation to either run away or fight depending on how much time he had to escape.

Suddenly his body relaxed when his mind snapped back to a reminder of that day.

His friends were supposed to be coming over today.

Somehow it had slipped his mind, that could’ve been because of Shuri’s unplanned visit.

He clicked the door open to be tackled into a hug by Abe.

“Peter!” Abraham cried out happily, arms tightening around Peter’s body. “How are you?”

Peter choked slightly. “I’m good. Abe…You’re choking me.”

Cindy rolled her eyes at Abe who let go of Peter and apologised profusely. “I think Abe was the most excited out of all of us.”

Peter looked at her and whined. “Aw, Cindy…You are saying you aren’t excited to see me?”

Cindy sniffed but a smile did twitch across her lips despite obviously not wanting to reveal anything akin to it. “I guess I _am_ slightly happy to see you.”

“Anyway, loser. We hope you have plenty of movies.” MJ stated, walking towards the couch and collapsing onto it.

Peter heard his room’s shower turn off and realised with a start that only Ned and MJ knew about Shuri but only Ned knew about their relationship. He was certain MJ had an idea about it.

Look, it was strange to even think that they would be attending prom together.

Abe bounded around the small apartment, causing Peter to believe that his friend had ingested a bunch of caffeinated drinks. “Your appliances look so cool! Where did you get them from?”

“Tony Stark.” Peter said, walking over to the kitchen before calling to the others. “Any of you want something to drink?”

“Lemonade!” Cindy and Sally called, before looking at each other.

“Jinx!”

“You owe me a soda.”

“Fuck!”

Peter rolled his eyes at their actions but handed both of them lemonade cans.

Charles turned to Peter. “You really don’t mind us crashing here? We really don’t want to go back, it started storming right after we entered.”

Peter glanced out the window and saw a flash of lightning across the sky. “Nah, I don’t mind. I don’t want my friends heading out in a storm anyway.”

“Cool, because we weren’t going to leave.” MJ stated, scrolling through Instagram on her phone, as Tiny looked through the movie selection.

“So, Tony Stark gave you some of these?” Abraham asked, grabbing a can of coke and stared at the microwave. “Can it talk?”

“No.” Peter mumbled. “I did not want that. I like my sleep without it being interrupted by an AI randomly talking out loud.” Karen didn’t count as she was capable of knowing exactly when Peter should be awake.

“Did he really give it to you? Or are you just saying it?” Tiny asked, looking at Peter with a criticising expression.

Peter rolled his eyes. “I just have really expensive objects in this apartment even though May and I don’t have the money to properly buy those things.”

Ned snickered quietly under his breath.

His door opened quietly and Peter noticed Shuri blinking in confusion at everyone in the apartment.

“What the fuck?” Shuri mumbled.

Sadly, everyone heard her and whipped their heads around. Ned blinked in mild surprise at noticing her but recovered enough to greet her.

“Good morning, Princess Shuri.”

Shuri nodded in greeting. “Morning, Ned.” She padded towards the kitchen and blinked at them with a head tilt. “I didn’t know you were having friends over, Peter.”

“I actually forgot.” Peter admitted, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

The princess raised an eyebrow at him but shrugged as if knowing there was no point in arguing with him. Peter had a knack of forgetting something but could be forgiven.

MJ paused and frowned. “You’re wearing Peter’s clothes.”

Her comment was frank and straight to the point. Shuri almost jumped, obviously not expecting such a blunt statement. Cindy and Abraham gasped.

“You are!”

Charles blinked. “Guys, she’s a princess. Can you be a bit more respectful?”

Cindy and Abraham just blinked at Charles, obviously not too bothered by Charles’ words.

Shuri waved her hand before anyone could say anything else. “It’s fine. I hate being treated differently to other teenagers.”

Peter mumbled. “That’s why.”

Shuri looked at him before it clicked in her mind. That is the reason why Peter also doesn’t want his friends to know he is Spiderman. Fair enough.

MJ frowned and leaned towards Shuri, eyes studying the princess. Despite not being on the receiving end, even Peter was uneasy about the gaze. Shuri didn’t seem bothered about it, almost as if she was laughing at MJ’s attempt to scare her into submission.

“Yes?” Shuri raised an eyebrow, voice and body calm and relaxed.

MJ pursed her lips. “Just trying to figure you out.”

“Well…You could just ask questions instead of looking at me. People would get typically uneasy.”

Sally piped up. “You know Peter?”

“Obviously.” Cindy muttered. “That’s Peter’s shirt and this is Pete’s place.”

Sally blinked at Cindy. “She said we could ask questions.”

“Not the really obvious ones, dumbass.”

Abraham wailed and flung himself at the girls. “Girls! Please! Stop your arguing!”

“We aren’t arguing.” Cindy almost scoffed but decided against it.

Shuri nodded simply. “Well, obviously I know Peter. He also knows T’Challa, but that is more or less because he is Tony Stark’s intern.”

Charles laughing slightly. “Well, Flash would never believe this.”

Peter stiffened. “Of course, he won’t. Flash doesn’t like being told anything about anyone else being better than him.”

Tiny was gazing at Peter and head tilted to the side. “Pete…Can you please explain your relationship with the princess?” Before Peter could say anything, he continued. “Because no one from the opposite sex just sleeps over at a friend’s house.”

“Yeah they do.” Cindy argued.

Abraham cried out, his dramatics almost making Peter laugh. “The horror! The blasphemy! Friends are sleeping over at each other’s house! Call the press! They must be dating! Oh, the atrocity!” Shuri looking at Peter. “Are your friends always like this?”

“Yeah, sadly.” Peter sighed, rolling his eyes. He did love his friends, but honestly sometimes they drove him insane. Of course, he would never replace them for anything else. “Should we just say it?”

“Best to do so.” Ned agreed from the couch as he put on Grown Ups. Peter didn’t even remember that he had that.

He probably had packed it after the last time he stayed at the compound after being allowed to take any movies he wanted from Tony’s selection.

MJ followed her arms and narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

Shuri shrugged. “They aren’t going to believe me.”

“They’d believe you more than they’d believe me.” Peter protested.

Shuri huffed. “Well, they aren’t really your friends if that’s truly the case.”

Peter grumbled as all of his friends turned to properly look at them.

“Well…I guess, I should just tell you guys this. Shuri and I are actually dating.”

There was silence, and Peter didn’t know how they were going to react.

Thankfully, Abraham got the hint that it was beginning to get uncomfortable.

“Oh, the horror! They are dating! Call the press! The Wakandan princess is dating a white American!”

His exclamation had startled Tiny and Cindy who ended up hitting him around the head with a couple of throw pillows.

MJ blinked. “Wait…That’s all?”

“That’s all.” Peter agreed.

“So…No sex?” Abraham teased, before spluttering and yelping when Cindy decided to muffle him with a pillow. He thrashed about, arms flailing about in the air and barely missing Cindy and Tiny.

Sally sighed. “I am surprised Cindy hasn’t killed him yet.”

Peter nodded. “I think everyone is surprised by that fact. Also, I like living Abe!"

“Your friends are weird.” Shuri stated.

Charles shrugging. “Well, those who are similar to each other tend to attract each other.”

“You calling me weird?!” Shuri asked, body tensing in fake anger.

Peter snorted. “Shuri, you actively teased your brother during one of his live meetings.”

Shuri scoffed, flicking her hand. “Your point?”

Ned grinned. “Well, since you are Peter’s girlfriend you will have to get used to us.”

“Fair enough.” Shuri shrugged, before dragging Peter towards the loveseat and both perched on the cushions.

“How long have you been dating?” Sally asked, leaning towards the couple.

“About three months, but we’ve known each other for almost three years.” Shuri said, relaxing into Peter’s side – obviously accepting his friends.

“Will you be coming to prom?”

“Yep.” Shuri grinned at Peter who focused on the TV as the movie’s title screen came on.

“Shh! We can ask questions later, but first; movie.” Abraham waved his hands wildly.

Peter sighed and let his arm wrap around Shuri’s waist, tucking her closer to his side. The princess quietly chuckled at his actions, especially when Abraham sat in front of them and Peter lightly kicked his friend. Abraham rested against Peter’s leg trapping it between him and the seat.

The storm still rumbled outside, but thankfully the power in the apartment would not go out and if it did then Peter and Shuri would just call Tony if none of them could fix it.

Peter had a feeling that his girlfriend would get along splendidly with his friends.

 

Man was he right.

He wished that Cindy, Sally and MJ had not met Shuri. Now the four girls were terrifying when they met up with each other.


	14. Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter that I did mainly cause I wanted to get back into the swing of writing these two together XD
> 
> Also like, my new two fav couples that really just came up while I was writing this (which I want to write more about cause, I could do a lot for them :D)

Dances were not Shuri’s thing.

She was not one for dancing, especially when she had the chance to not dance.

However, she was attending Peter’s ball after she found out about it.

She briefly remembered that conversation.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“What are you looking at?” Shuri asked as she jumped onto Peter’s bed, collapsing beside him.

“Uh…Nothing.” Peter replied quickly as he stuffed the piece of paper away from them.

Shuri blinked before surging forward to try and reach the paper. “Come on! Let me see!”

Peter struggled to keep Shuri away from the paper. While she knew he could easily manhandle her into a state of submission, he didn’t – for fear of hurting her.

“Seriously, Shuri. It’s nothing.” Peter said, managing to pin her to his bed with a breathless laugh when Shuri finally relented. She wasn’t going to give up altogether, she’d see that piece of paper when she could.

“If it’s nothing, then certainly I can see it.” Shuri blinked innocently up at her boyfriend who quietly grumbled under his breath.

Peter bit his lip and Shuri batted her eyes (knowing he would cave). “Come on, please, Spidey?”

Silence hovered between them.

Peter sighed but didn’t move. Obviously, he wanted to tell Shuri himself without her finding out about it later. “Fine, fine.”

Shuri just stared at him. “Look, can you please just say it? I mean…I don’t mind this position but it might be a bit distracting.”

His eyes narrowed playfully. “You in general are distracting.”

“You still aren’t saying anything.” Shuri’s tone was a sing song.

“It’s for my graduating class’ ball.” Peter said before Shuri could say anything more. “I just got the formal event card for it.”

Shuri blinked. “That’s it?”

“Yeah.” Peter rubbed the back of his neck as he finally relented and allowed her to sit up. “Look, neither of us are fond of dances, so I don’t really want to go.”

Shuri pursed her lips as she stared at her hands then a slow grin crossed her face. She leaned towards Peter, almost crawling over his body. Peter stiffened and fell back to his bed and stared at her with wide eyes.

“Uh…Princess?”

“We could totally go.” Shuri almost purred. “After all, only your friends know we are dating, right?”

“Yeah.” Peter nodded. “I’m not sure how this even somewhat correlates to…” His voice trailed off.

Shuri smirked. “Come on. No-one is gonna believe you have a date, let alone one like myself.”

“That’s the point.” Peter mumbled.

“But, we’ll go and shock everyone. Then they’ll realise that the said date that they thought was fake is real and is none other than the princess of Wakanda.” Shuri laughed.

Peter’s lips twitched upwards. “Okay…Just saying, I don’t know how to dance.”

“I think we’ll have time to practise at the very least.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Shuri leaned against the table as she sipped at the orange mocktail. It wasn’t to her taste, but she was thankful that she had been given some space for now.

Well, then again, Cindy, Sally and MJ were standing with her.

Shuri had noticed a lot of guys checking her out, and she briefly wondered how Peter would react.

Probably not do anything, unless she was unable to get away from them.

She tried to hide a smile, but Cindy glanced at her.

“What is it, Shuri?” She asked, head tilted.

“Nothing, just remembering something.” Shuri said, turning to face Sally and MJ who didn’t even bother trying to hide their expressions. “My brother is like the worst when it comes to girls.”

“You have a story?” Sally asked.

Shuri just grinned.

It was answer enough.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Shuri sighed and tugged at her dress and mildly scowled at her reflection. 

Ayo just grinned at her. “You look lovely, princess.”

Shuri grumbled. “I feel ridiculous.”

The dress was a mix of African and American, but still dresses weren’t her liking. She utterly despised dresses, and now she also knew why Peter was reluctant to tell her.

“I think Parker would say otherwise.” Ayo smiled, then her eyes danced playfully. “Want me to find him?”

“No!” Shuri yelped, whipping around to face Ayo. “He does not need to be here.”

“Perhaps not.” Ayo hummed but her expression was still playful and teasing. “Wait her, I’ll get him.”

Shuri whined and huffed when Ayo left the room.

She scowled at her reflection. “I look amazing.” Though the words seemed fake to her ears.

While she knew she looked good, it’ll be hard for a princess to not know that. However, she just disliked dresses.

The door opened and she heard Peter walk over. “Ayo looked way too smug for someone who is meant to be a protector of the royal family.”

Shuri just stared at him. He was blatantly ignoring her wearing a dress. She doesn’t know how to feel about that.

“Well, you should know that the Dora Milaje aren’t always so serious as they appear.”

Peter nodded and chuckled before smiling at her and pressing a kiss to her cheek. “You look really stunning, princess.”

Shuri grinned. “I know.”

He just hummed, and she realised Ayo had told him what Shuri said earlier.

She should probably thank Ayo but didn’t want to give her that pleasure.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

MJ merely smirked. “I’m guessing you have plenty of stories of Peter?”

Shuri hummed. “Yes, but some…I can’t really talk about.”

Even though she could if she wanted to, some involved him being Spiderman and that would be difficult to explain.

Like the time he swung into a building while talking with her.

She never let it go, despite his cries to her asking her to just drop the memory. But, she wouldn’t. Where would the fun in that even be?

“Private?” Cindy wiggled her eyebrows in a teasing manner. “Oo…Do tell us.”

Shuri shrugged. “Well…I think I can find something to talk about.”

Sally whooped.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I’m telling you.” Peter said and Shuri just hummed, having given up on trying to stop Peter from talking to her – especially when he was swinging through the city.

“Like, what do you think?” Peter spoke breaking Shuri out of whatever stupor she was in.

“Peter.” She groaned. “There is no way that anyone would agree to it.”

Peter whistled. “You don’t know that for certain.”

“No, but still. No-one will let us do it.” Shuri stated, closing her eyes and trying to mentally convince Peter to stop talking.

“Pfft. I can probably convince Tony.” Peter stated.

Shuri just hummed. “Good luck.”

Before Peter could reply, a loud thud ripped through the air.

“Peter?!” Shuri sat up, eyes wide.

“I’m good. I just swung into a building.” Peter muttered.

Shuri bit her lip before she burst out laughing. Peter whined.

“Come on, please stop laughing at me. My face hurts.”

“Aww…You poor soul.” Shuri giggled.

Peter just grumbled. “Fine, I’ll talk to you later.”

Shuri continued to laugh even though the call dropped.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Shuri listening to the girls discussing stupid things the guys have done. Typically, being Peter’s date, she’d be with him, but Peter had shrugged and said that she could hang around the girls if she wanted to.

She didn’t mind that, but she could see people talking.

She guessed his classmates were still iffy about what he did to Liz at Homecoming.

Shuri just wished Peter would come over and at least prove everyone that their thoughts are false.

She drummed her fingers on her leg when she noticed a few guys eying her up. Her eyes narrowing and turned back towards the girls.

MJ stood next to her and quietly spoke to her.

“Don’t worry. They’ll talk, but the guys are coming over.”

MJ was right.

Ned, Peter, Charles and Abe made their way back over to them. Abe had shown off his girlfriend, one year younger than him, and man did Shuri think that Abe’s girlfriend was really lucky – and quite beautiful.

Peter wrapped an arm around her waist, tugging her to his side. He was unnaturally clingy – so different to how he was not about ten minutes ago. His fingers dug into her side and pressed his lips to her hair.

“Peter?” Shuri asked.

“Flash was being a dickhead.” Peter grumbled. “Don’t worry.”

“You didn’t punch him, did you?”

“No.” Peter huffed. “I’m not that stupid.”

Shuri shrugged and took another sip from her mocktail before holding it towards Peter who could a quick sip of the drink.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The limo drove towards the building where the ball was being held.

Peter was sitting beside Shuri, whispering teasing words into her neck.

Ned and Sally sat together as they spoke about space – Ned deliberately not mentioning Peter going into space to fight Thanos (which he really only just recently found out about).

Cindy and MJ were sat together, chatting about something Shuri had not been paying attention to. She wondered briefly if they were together, she hoped they were. Peter had mentioned it in passing about hearing them talking about relationships – and how he swore both of them had been kissing instead of getting ready for sport.

Charles and Abe were speaking about their dates.

Well, Charles had his cousin but was only because his cousin couldn’t go to her own ball. It turns out that she is actually in a relationship with one of the other guys at their school because Charles hooked them up. Abe’s girlfriend was gushing over the inside of the limousine and had only just paused in asking Shuri and Peter questions.

Let’s just say that those two girls were so envious of Shuri’s position as a princess and promised to say nothing to anyone. Knowing it isn’t their place to say that fact.

Shuri hummed to herself. “Stop being so clingy.”

“What? Can’t I show my girlfriend that I love her?” Peter teased. “I’m also not doing anything.

Shuri sent him a look and he looked apologetic. “Okay, I’ll stop. For now.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The group climbed out of the limo, leaving Peter and Shuri to reassurance Happy that they’d be fine. Happy had just huffed and asked all of the teenagers if they’d be fine. He promised that he could come and pick all of them up if their families couldn’t get them from the place.

They thanked him and watched the limo pull out of the place and down the street.

Peter hummed and allowed Shuri to link their arms together. “I thought you said you didn’t want me to be clingy.”

“I never said that.” Shuri grinned at his scoff but he let his lips curl upwards into a teasing grin.

While Peter didn’t like attention, when the guys noticed Shuri and eyed her up, she felt Peter tug her even closer and even felt his pride radiating from him. She just laughed at him.

Suddenly, Peter stiffened. Shuri frowned at him before noticing someone who she recognised as Flash Thompson walking towards the pair.

“Flash.” Peter tilted his head up.

Flash looked at Shuri and sniffed. “You could do a lot better.” He raised an eyebrow at Shuri. “How much did you have to pay? You couldn’t get a date, and who knows if you’ll do the same thing to this girl like you did to Liz.”

Peter stiffened even further, his arm wrapping around Shuri’s waist. Even she felt anger bubbling up in her throat.

Peter snapped. “Look, Flash. We all know you are just jealous that I didn’t have to persuade my date.”

Shuri just blinked at Peter.

Her boyfriend was quite calm and peaceful, but around Flash his attitude changed. Not a lot, possibly only after he got sick and tired of Flash’s treatment towards him. She couldn’t blame him really, she kinda wished he’d just punch him.

“Pfft. You could never get such a hot girl to be your date.” Flash snorted. “Even Liz only felt pity for you.”

Shuri scowled deeper. “So…You have nothing better to do than to insult Peter, because you’re just jealous?”

Shuri briefly wondered if Flash actually liked Peter. It wouldn’t be too surprising, Shuri had seen worse.

Flash raised an eyebrow. “I could be a lot better than this idiot.”

“No, thank you.” Shuri waved her hand. “I’ll stick to my boyfriend.”

Flash reeled back and glared at Peter who only looked smug. Flash silently growled and stalked off to his friends.

Peter rolled his eyes. “Come on. Let’s just stay with our group.”

“Sounds good.” Shuri agreed.

She really wanted to enjoy that night. Surprising actually.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Peter tugged Shuri towards the dance floor.

It was a couple’s dance, and both had been a little uneasy about dancing in public.

Shuri briefly noticed MJ and Cindy dancing together, faces close to each other. She wanted to congratulate them. It was bout time they really did get together.

Peter pulled her towards him and rested his forehead on hers. “My princess.”

Shuri grinned. “My warrior.” Her eyes were bright in a teasing manner.

Peter chuckled, and they both fell into step with the tune of the song. It wasn’t slow, in fact it was quite upbeat which was fine, Shuri tended to like those songs more. The energy they gave her was something she loved.

Shuri’s fingers clutched onto Peter’s shoulder. “So…Do you think you could keep your hands to yourself?”

“We’re dancing, princess.” Peter spoke, almost inaudible – thankfully Shuri had learnt to hear even the quietest of words near her. “I kind of need to have a hold on you.”

“I just here excuses.” Shuri teased.

“You aren’t complaining.” Peter raised an eyebrow, a lot bolder and teasing than normal.

“Why would I complain?” Shuri shot back at him.

The song changed to something slower, allowing Shuri to loop her arms around Peter’s shoulders and neck.

“I dunno.” Peter shrugged and hummed, moving his hand to cup Shuri’s cheek and chin before kissing her.

Shuri laughed into the kiss. Fingers playing with the neck of his suit. Peter’s fingers released their unrelenting grip on her waist.

Neither of them noticed Flash glaring at them from the side.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was almost an hour until the ball would be ending, and Shuri and Peter were stood outside as they chatted about Wakanda.

Mainly about T’Challa and Nakia – and mostly about how they were both excited for their wedding.

It was going to come after Tony and Pepper’s wedding in two months’ time.

Peter hummed and then his eyes narrowed slightly. “What is it Flash?”

“What makes you think I want something?” Flash scoffed.

“First of all, you are walking towards us.” Peter pointed out.

Flash shrugged. “I just want to ask how you managed to score a girlfriend like her, I seriously doubt you are dating. You’d never be able to get her.”

“Not normally.” Peter agreed, keeping one hand on Shuri’s waist.

Shuri frowned, and while her logical part of her brain was trying to tell her that she should avoid any issues, but her more romantic side of brain – which was very illogical – wanted to see Peter punch the living daylights out of Flash. He was more than capable of doing so.

Flash leaned towards Shuri. “I can still be a lot better than this guy.”

Peter narrowed his eyes. “Leave her alone, Flash.”

“Or what?” Flash asked, voice taunting. “What could you possibly do to me.”

“I’d be more worried about what Shuri could do to you.” Peter stated simply.

Flash looked at her. “Shuri? What, you seriously think you could convince anyone that you are dating someone who has the same name and appearance of the princess of Wakanda?” He scoffed. “You must be desperate, but I don’t know who is more desperate. You or this girl who obviously has a lack of standards.”

Peter stiffened.

Flash didn’t seem to realise he was trekking into dangerous and sensitive topics.

“Or are you just trying to replace Liz?”

Shuri almost recoiled – Liz was not a sensitive topic but it wasn’t something they spoke about often, because Shuri knew that Peter loved her. Nothing in the past could change that. Except for the fact, Peter hated people being convinced he was just trying to remove Liz from his life (they were still good friends, and Shuri actually became good friends with her as well). If it wasn’t for Liz, they might not have gotten together.

Peter gritted his teeth together. “You don’t know what you are saying.”

“I do.” Flash smirked. “I know you still love Liz, and you just brought her here to try and convince everyone that isn’t the case.”

Oh.

Oh no.

That was always something Peter hated.

People claiming he doesn’t love Shuri, in fact it was how the Dora Milaje and her mother realised that Peter did love her. They claimed that Peter was trying to replace someone but when he proved that was false, they found that he had proved himself to them.

Shuri could barely figure what had happened until she saw Flash hit the ground.

Peter’s hand was clenched into a fist and was glaring down at Flash.

Flash cradled his cheek. “What the fuck?!”

“That’s what you get for talking shit!” Peter spat, body fully tensed, only relaxing once Shuri stood next to him.

Flash scrambled to his feet and stormed off.

Peter opened his mouth to apologise to Shuri, but she only kissed him.

“I could stand up for myself.” She whispered.

“I know…But, he was talking shit.” Peter grumbled.

 

Thankfully, they didn’t get kicked out, as Shuri could convince the teachers that Flash was the one who started everything. The teachers didn’t know what to do, so they did nothing.

Flash and Peter just stayed away from each other, which was fine.

Peter and Shuri didn’t want to talk to Flash for the rest of the last hour.

Happy swore they looke too happy but didn't comment on it.


	15. Next Generation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really focused on Shuri/Peter but is set almost two decades into the future
> 
> I really just wanted to write about possible hypothetical children of Shuri/Peter and T'Challa/Nakia

Kiros grumbled lowly as he walked down the hallways, pointedly ignoring the Dora Milaje and other people that lived within the home of the Wakandan Golden tribe. He wanted to kick at the ground but knew that doing so would be incredibly rude and disrespectful to his ancestors.

He paused when he heard laughing from outside in the Royal Gardens. Kiros frowned and tilted his head, confused at to who was laughing.

Someone was having fun.

Kiros felt bitterness rise up within him but he squashed it. It would do no good being bitter and irritated by someone else’s happiness. He should be happy for them that they could find happiness.

“Layla!” He heard a very familiar voice and he perked up.

Wait…Layla? Sofronia?

Kiros ran down the halls and slammed the door open, following the voices of his cousins. They led him deep into the gardens and he felt as though they were leading him further from his home. Their giggling made him smile to himself as he stopped once he couldn’t hear them anymore.

“Layla? Sofronia?” He called out, cupping his mouth to let his voice carry out along a further distance.

Giggles.

From above him.

Kiros looked up at Layla and Sofronia who were both seated on tree branches. “Oh! There you two are!”

They just giggled to each other and Sofronia grinned widely. “’Bout time you showed up, cuz.”

Kiros snorted and looked at the tree they were seated in. Chuckling, Kiros began to climb up the tree to reach the pair of them. Sofronia kicked her foot out and Kiros ducked so it didn’t hit him.

“Sofronia!”

“I wasn’t gonna hit you.”

Kiros scoffed and rolled his eyes.

He loved his baby cousins, but seriously sometimes he wondered why he still dealt with them.

“Anyway,” Kiros pulled himself onto the tree branch below the girls and tilted his head back to look at them. “Is Aunt Shuri and Uncle Peter here?”

“Yep.” Layla nodded. “Mama and Papa have to talk with Uncle Challa.”

Challa. 

Kiros forget that they couldn’t properly pronounce ‘T’Challa’. It was the same reason he goes by the name Kiros instead of his birth name. Layla and Sofronia couldn’t pronounce it and decided to give him a different name.

They might be eleven now, but still couldn’t be bother learning to pronounce the names even if they could do it extremely well. It is just habit at this point.

It was fine. He could use Kiros for times where he didn’t want to be recognised as the heir of Wakanda. Which was majority of the time. Aunt Shuri was a bad influence on him.

“About what?” Kiros looked around at the view and saw the bustling city in the distance.

“Dunno.”

His cousins were so informative and he tilted his head back to stare at them. Their gazes were on the city and Kiros was suddenly struck with the fact that they rarely came to Wakanda now.

Since they were half-American they spent more time in the US and it originally made Kiros really annoyed that his cousins rarely knew about their heritage and ancestry.

Yet, that wasn’t the case.

Kiros knew Sofronia and Layla were two of the smartest people he knew, right after their parents. Also, growing up in America is different to Wakanda. America’s schooling system was so different to what he was used to himself, and he had gone there a bit while as a teenager because his parents decided he should live with his uncle and get to know about different countries for a bit.

He also knew that if he was the same age as Layla and Sofronia then they would be able to kick his ass. They had been given martial arts training and allowed to do almost anything they wanted.

That is why many people had no idea that Layla and Sofronia were royal. They didn’t act royal, in fact doing everything they could to push themselves away from that Royal image. They could pull off being Royal when they needed to, but Uncle Peter had done everything he could to keep them out of the lime light when they wanted.

“Kiros?” He hummed out at Sofronia’s words. “Do you want us to stay here?”

Kiros paused and pursed his lips.

Now, normally Kiros would say that he would. Wakanda was safer than the US after all.

Yet, anyone who knows them would know that Sofronia and Layla would hate it here. Everyone would treat them as Royal and like they could break at any wrong thing, even going as far as to protect them. Kiros had tried this and almost had his arm broken by Layla so he knew that they can handle themselves.

They like the US because they are just known as Sofronia and Layla Parker. Only close people know who their parents are and are able to prove that they aren’t just Royal and are their own people. Kiros smiled when he remembered seeing them talk about their friends who are friends with them because of their personalities and not their parents.

“No.”

It came naturally to him and Kiros knew it was the truth and not a lie.

“Mama and Papa were worried that you’d want us here.” Layla said.

Kiros shrugged. “You two don’t really like Wakanda. You are treated differently to what you are used to. Even spending a few days here, you two will complain and are thankful for going home.” _Which is not here._

Layla shrugged. “Mama is staying in Wakanda for a while but Papa isn’t.”

“Huh?” That caused Kiros to jerk up. He wasn’t expecting that.

Sofronia nodded. “Yeah, Mama has to stay here but Papa can’t stay here so he is going back home. We left because we were requested to stay here and we don’t want to stay here. It isn’t home.”

Kiros had the suspicion that it wasn’t a request and more of a demand. Also, Aunt Shuri would not stay here if she felt as though everyone was forcing her children to remain in a country or place that they didn’t find comfortable.

The shit storm that would definitely go down if that got back to her would be something that Kiros wanted to see. Uncle Peter wouldn’t say anything out of respect but when he put his foot down when it comes to Layla and Sofronia would be something no-one wanted to view. His parents wouldn’t force it either, saying it comes down to Layla and Sofronia, and their parents.

“How is school?” Kiros asked, knowing they were currently having their holiday.

“Good!” Sofronia perked up, looking really excited. Success in Kiros’ eyes. “When we get back we will be going to the beach with our friends for a birthday! He’s going to be turning eleven after all of us and we were teasing him about it.”

 _A male friend?_ Kiros knew it was pointless to tease them about their male friends, but he’d never heard about him. “Who is he?”

“Oh, the son of one of Papa’s old school friends.” Layla said. “He is Blake Thompson. Sofronia likes him.”

Sofronia hissed, turning to her twin. “No, I don’t! He’s stupid!”

“No he isn’t.” Layla rolled her eyes. “Blake is actually quite smart but tends to jump to conclusions.”

Sofronia muttered. “He likes to show off.”

“You still like him ~”

“Nope.”

“Yep.”

Kiros just laughed at them. He remembered having similar discussions with his friends about people he liked. Typically it was only pointed to females and not males. Wakanda may be accepting but how would they feel about their heir being attracted to both male and female? How would they feel knowing Kiros is more inclined towards men?

“Layla is just sad that her crush moved schools.” Sofronia stated simply despite the splutter that met her words.

“I am not!” Layla cried.

“Oh?” Kiros raised an eyebrow. “What is his name?”

Layla and Sofronia shared a look and Layla looked down. Kiros suddenly realised his mistake even though it was an honest one.

“What is _her_ name?” Kiros corrected, feeling as though he might as well make sure his cousin knew he was comfortable with the implication.

“Ashley.” Layla murmured.

Sofronia looked at Kiros. “It’s not weird is it?”

“No.” Kiros shook his head. “I wish I could show my preferences on who I want my partner to be with more freedom.”

“You can’t date a male?” Layla asked, turning her head to look at him.

“I’m not sure if they’ll be accepting of it.”

Layla chuckled. “Sofronia is the only one out of us who is straight so if you want to ensure it stays in the family…”

“Layla.” Sofronia warned but her twin merely laughed loudly at her.

Kiros just shook his head at them.

He should probably go and say hello to his aunt and uncle.

But, for now he was comfortable with just hanging around with his cousins.


End file.
